A Mind is A Terrible Thing to Lay Waste
by lunamist
Summary: Naruto's last battle with the Akatsuki has left his mind under attack by the Kyuubi.  Now, Sasuke is Naruto's only hope of survival.  Will Sasuke finally make the decision he should have made over three years ago?
1. Chapter 1

I received such a positive response from the first story I posted, that I decided to go ahead and start up-loading this one as well. Again, this one is mostly complete, but does need tweaking so I'm not sure how fast up-dates will occur.

On to disclaimers: This was actually the first sasunaru story I started writing (over a year ago) and as such, I didn't know yet why Itachi murdered his clan, nor anything else regarding his tale. Consequently, although this story is placed in the naruto universe, it really goes off the canon as Itachi is still alive, Sasuke still hates him, and Naruto is still wrestling with his inner Kyuubi. Once I learned more regarding how the actual story progressed, I thought about changing this one to make allowances, but in the end, I kind of liked it the way it was and so, for better or worse, it remains "as is".

Disclaimer #2: There will eventually be citrus. Be forewarned. I'm assuming you, as the reader, like this kind of thing, otherwise . . . why are you here?

Disclaimer #3: No, I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this fanfiction. Truthfully, I don't even own much Naruto parifanalia (sp?). I do own a really cute shirt with a chibi fox sitting on a ramen bowl with some fishcakes inside. I wear it when I go to the gym. Nobody gets it :-(

Ok, enough and on with the story. I hope you enjoy. In the end, as an estimate, this will probably be 50,000-60,000 words. Again, just an estimate and highly subject to change.

"Naruto-" the Hokage breathed. How long had it been since she'd been so shaken. Damn, but she couldn't even hold her hand steady long enough to push a stray piece of blond hair from Naruto's face.

"Lady Hokage?" Beside her, Sakura stood, eyes downcast as she looked helplessly at her friend, a choking sob thick on her lips. "Is there nothing . . . " Sakura couldn't finish. No, she wouldn't finish that sentence. There had to be something. But Tsunade only shook her head as she answered. "He's beyond my help. I can heal the body, but the mind . . . "

"He went to far this time."

"I know Kakashi. But, I don't think he had a choice," Tsunade answered.

Looking down at his feet, all Kakashi could think was that the boy had never had a choice. Not since the day the Kyuubi was sealed inside him. Still, Naruto had never let it stop him. Instead, he'd used the power to save the ones he loved. Used it to save everyone. Everyone but himself. "He killed them," Kakashi muttered. "He killed them all." Actually, that wasn't quite true. One had managed to get away. _The One _had escaped. But somehow Kakashi was ok with that. He'd seen the end of the battle. Naruto had Itachi in his grasp. Staring down into those swirling eyes, he heard Naruto growl, "I won't take this away from him too. You're not mine to kill." Those were the last intelligible words he'd heard the boy say before Naruto lost his battle with the Kyuubi. Even in his last moments of sanity, Naruto's only concern was for Sasuke.

As if reading his mind, the Hokage said, "Not all of them. He let Itachi get away." All Kakashi could do was nod his head. But still, the Akatsuki had gotten what it deserved. They'd tried to take the demon from Naruto, craving it's power for themselves. But in the end, they'd underestimated the Kyuubi and paid the price. And, so had Naruto.

Suddenly, the whole room shook as Tsunade planted her fist into a nearby wall. "Damn! There has to be something. His body's still alive. There has to be something of Naruto left in there! If there wasn't, we'd all be fighting the nine-tails by now."

Kakashi stared down at the boy and wondered if Tsunade was right. Looking at him, it was difficult to see past both the damages and changes to the Naruto they'd all come to love so much. His physical wounds were horrendous and barely healed. The seal on his lower abdomen faded in and out in a never ending parade of change. Unconscious and still fighting against the restraints, his fisted hands and clenched jaw barely hid the claws and fangs now extending from his body. While the elongated ears and whiskers were difficult to ignore. And, Kakashi knew that if he were to raise Naruto's closed eyelids, it wouldn't be ocean blue orbs staring back at him, but fiery red ones brimming with hatred. But above all of that was the angry red chakra swirling around the boy's body, daring anyone to breach it's barrier.

Sakura's voice was small and pained as she asked, "What if he is still in there? What if Naruto's fighting it, all alone. If there's even the smallest chance . . . "

"And, if we give him that chance. If we allow Naruto time and he loses . . . what then?" Asked Tsunade.

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade looked down at Sakura with sad eyes. "I'm the Hokage. I have to think of the protection of this village. If Naruto can't win this time. If the nine-tails is just to strong . . . can we afford to take that risk?"

Sakura's eyes went wide in alarm. "No! No, I know what you're thinking and you can't do that! I won't let you kill him. I won't!"

Tsunade felt her heart breaking all over again. She'd thought this boy would be different, that he was strong enough to withstand anything. "Sakura, I don't want to . . . "

"Then don't!"

"It's not that simple," Kakashi answered.

"I know that," Sakura snapped at her old teacher. "But think of all the times he's saved us. Naruto wouldn't give up on any of us, and I'm not giving up on him." And with that, she went to stand next to her friend. Ignoring the fearful chakra radiating from every pore of his being.

Slowly, a smile spread across Tsunade's lips as she wondered why it always took the young to point out the obvious. Not even turning her head, Tsunade yelled for one of the Anbu guards standing nearby. "Get me Hyuuga Neji," she demanded.

Sakura turned and gave a questioning look towards the Hokage. "Neji?"

"You're right Sakura. Naruto wouldn't give up on us," Tsunade answered.

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked.

"Using the Byakugan, Neji can see chakra. I want him to use it to see if any of Naruto's chakra is left, or if it's all the Kyuubi's." Then, looking gravely at Sakura, she added, "If there's anything left of Naruto, I'll give him a chance. But, if all Neji see's is the Kyuubi's . . . "

Sakura nodded her head numbly. "I understand."

Soon, Neji Hyuuga was standing in the room, appearing from seemingly nowhere, his blank eyes scanning Naruto's turbulent body.

Tsunade's voice was hard and cold. "Neji, what you see and do here today is not to be spoken of. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

"Good. Now, tell me what you see."

"I see what is, and isn't Uzumaki Naruto laying on the bed," Neji cryptically answered.

"Neji, we need to know if our Naruto is still in there," Tsunade answered.

Nodding his head once, Neji made the seal with his hands and cried, "Byakugan!"

Everyone waited while Neji stared at the boy. Inside, Neji was an unusual tempest of emotion. Naruto, someone he'd come to think of as a friend, was in serious trouble. He'd seen this chakra come from Naruto before, but never to this extent and with this much potential power. The sheer force of it was suffocating, so much so that he almost missed it. Almost missed the tiny hints of chakra fighting for life under all that pressure. And yes, fighting was the exact word needed to describe what he was seeing.

Sighing deeply, Neji released the Buyakugan and whispered, "He's there, or, at least his chakra is. But . . . "

"Go on," Tsunade demanded.

"It's weak and fading. I'm not sure how much longer Naruto can keep fighting. The other chakra is just to strong."

Sakura groaned, "This isn't fair! He needs our help and we're powerless. His mind is where the battle is and that's the one place we can't go."

In unison, both Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other, similar thoughts running wildly through their heads.

"Could you do it?" Tsunade asked Kakashi, a thread of hope weaving throughout her voice. Shaking his head, Kakashi could only answer, "No, I've only got the one, and its never been powerful enough to do what you're thinking."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"That leaves only two who could do it," Tsunade said, completely ignoring Sakura.

"One, really," Kakashi answered.

"Two, one? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked again.

Tsunade felt her heart crash yet again. "Zero, actually. He'd be more likely to try and kill him again, not save him."

"But, he hasn't killed him yet," Kakashi answered.

"Humph, it hasn't been for lack of trying."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi questioned.

By now, Sakura was at her limit. "Would someone tell me what's going on! Who are you talking about? Whoever it is, if they can save Naruto, then I'll make them do it!"

Kakashi's one eye opened a little wider, his eyebrow shooting up as he stared back at Tsunade. "Actually, she may be the best one to send. I don't think he'd kill her right away. That way, at least he'd hear the message."

"But, how do we find him?" Tsunade asked.

"Simple. By now he'll know of the battle and that Itachi was there. It will be his best lead. He won't be able to resist showing up," Kakashi answered.

"Itachi . . . " the name slipped through Sakura's lips like a curse.

Giving a curt nod of her head, Tsunade stared down at her pupil. "You know who we're talking about now?"

Sakura nodded, feeling her limbs go cold and shaky. "Sasuke."

"Yes Sakura. Sasuke has the Sharingan and, I can only hope, that he's gained enough control of it to do what Naruto needs."

"He can get inside his mind," Sakura mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

"That's right."

"But . . . but . . . " Sakura was chewing on her bottom lip. "He's tried to . . . "

At this Kakashi walked to Sakura's side. "It's a risk we have to take. If we do nothing, we'll be forced to kill Naruto ourselves. I think it's worth a try."

Fisting up her hands, Sakura's head shot up, her eyes full of determination as she asked, "Where was the battle?"

"You'll go then?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course." And then, looking back down at Naruto, she added, "I'll bring him back. I don't know how, but I'll make Sasuke help. This time, I'll save you." Planting a friendly kiss on Naruto's burning forehead, she looked back at her teachers and said, "Now, tell me where I need to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. I went ahead and put this one up tonight as well so you might see where the story is headed. Hope you like the general path.**

**Disclaimer's: same as first chapter. Oh, and one more thing - Orochimaru is already dead (the freak!)**

**Now . . . enter Uchiha Sasuke . . .**

God's, it had been one hell of a battle. Even after the Anbu's had finished cleaning up the carnage, the damage to the landscape was still extensive. Releasing a hint of his chakra, Sasuke surveyed the area, unraveling the blood soaked ground's mysteries.

Itachi's chakra was all over the place, but whereas almost all of the others faded to an end, a thin trail of Itachi's could be felt heading off to the northeast. _Survived again_, Sasuke thought with a smirk, before adding, _good_, to the thought. Now that he had Itachi's chakra mapped out, Sasuke allowed the overwhelming fiery hum of the dominant one to invade his senses as he breathed, "Naruto," into the empty air. Yes, that was most definitely the Kyuubi's chakra. But, something was different. No, not different - wrong. If the Kyuubi was here, then that meant Naruto's own chakra should also be present, and, in a way, it was, but very diminished. Too diminished.

And now, as he continued to allow others chakra to roll through his senses, Sasuke picked up on something new. Something he hadn't tasted in over three years. And it wasn't old and fading, it was fresh and bright. "Sakura, you can come out now," Sasuke smirked.

From the edge of a small patch of tree's, Sakura took a few tentative steps towards the boy she thought she'd always love. Uchiha Sasuke.

Neither said a word as Sakura came to a stop in front of him. Both taking in each others appearance. Of course, Sasuke remained the most undeniably handsome person Sakura had ever seen. His jet black hair was still spiked up in the back, and he was both tall and lean, not an inch of fat flawing his pale body. The white shirt he wore was open to the navel and the breeze tugged gently at its edges. But the eyes, the eyes had only hardened into an empty blackness. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was gorgeous, but as Sakura stood there, she felt none of the feelings she once had. Her crush had long since vanished and all she could do was pity the person Sasuke had turned into.

To Sasuke, Sakura looked much the same. Her pink spiky hair had grown out a little, but she only appeared to be a more grown up version of the girl he remembered. But one thing had definitely changed - her eyes. Sakura no longer had that love struck gleam he'd come to hate so much. Instead, she looked purposeful and unafraid as she boldly stared into his treacherous black orbs.

Not being the one to normally start conversations, Sasuke waited for Sakura to say something, anything. But all she did was stare and he had other things to do. It had already been a day since the battle and Itachi's trail was only getting colder by the minute. "What do you want?" Sasuke finally asked.

"You have to come back to the village," Sakura flatly stated.

Now, that was a surprise. No one had asked him to do that, not since becoming a rogue ninja. Well, no one except Naruto. "And why would I do that?" he asked.

Sakura shivered at the coldness in his voice, but there was no way she was going home empty handed. She would absolutely not let Naruto die. "Naruto needs you," she blurted out.

Instantly, Sasuke felt his heart speed up. He could feel the fear creeping into him, but instead said, "Trust me Sakura, Naruto doesn't need anything from me. Naruto needs to stay as far away from me as possible."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura made a grunting sound. "Normally, I'd agree with you. We've been telling him that for years."

Anger began washing away the fear inside Sasuke's chest. "Good, then if we're agreed . . ."

"I said, 'normally' I'd agree with you. But this isn't a normal situation."

In front of her, Sasuke only stared, that hated blank look on his face. She was failing. "Sasuke, please, you have to come back. Lady Hokage says you're the only one who can fix him."

Sasuke smirked as he began turning away. "'Fix him', why would I want to do that? If he's wounded then he'll be all the easier for me to kill the next time we meet."

Sakura stared at Sasuke's back, completely appalled by what he'd just said. "You don't . . . you can't mean that."

"Oh, I mean every word."

Sakura felt hated tears building in her eyes. "What happened to you? How can you hate someone who loves you so much. Loves you enough to let your crazy brother live so you can be the one to have the satisfaction of killing him."

Sasuke wondered how Itachi had managed to survive, and now he knew. "Naruto let him go?"

"Yes. He said he wouldn't take that away from you."

Still looking away from Sakura, Sasuke's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Why couldn't Naruto just forget about him? Why did he still care after everything he'd done? And, more to the point, why did Sasuke still care? Why did Sakura's next words rip his heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

"He's dying."

Suddenly, the air was torn from Sasuke's body. The weight of Sakura's words crushing into his chest. "Naruto can't die," Sasuke mumbled. "The Kyuubi would never allow it."

"The Kyuubi's the reason for it," Sakura tried to explain. "This last battle . . . Naruto knew he couldn't let the Akatsuki get their hands on the fox, so he gave the demon enough power to kill them, and now . . . "

Sasuke finished for her, "It won't let go."

"No. But, he's still in there. Sasuke, Naruto is still fighting that thing - in his mind. I can't . . . we can't do anything to help him and he's losing. Neji can barely make out any of his chakra. He's had to do so many things alone. Had to fight everyone to get where he is, and now, he's alone again. I won't just stand by and do nothing. I can't!"

Sasuke listened in silence. Although she hadn't come out and said why Naruto needed him, he could guess that it had to do with the Sharingan, but would he really be able to do what they wanted? Slowly, Sasuke began shaking his head, a movement Sakura misinterpreted. "Is that it?" she angrily shouted. "You're just going to let Lady Tsunade kill him?"

Sasuke whirled, grabbing a shocked and frightened Sakura in his hands. "What did you say?"

Sakura frantically searched through her scared brain, trying to figure out what she'd finally said to get such a reaction, but in the end, all she could do was stare, eyes wide.

"I thought you said he was dying. Why would Tsunade kill him?" Sasuke finally asked.

"She can't take the risk."

"Risk?"

"She can't let the nine-tails w-win. It would destroy everything in its path. N-Neji's keeping watch. As soon as Naruto's chakra is g-gone, she's going to k-kill him," Sakura managed to stutter out.

Rage poured through Sasuke's body. Naruto's life was his. If someone was going to kill Naruto, it would be him. No one else had the right. Without another word, Sasuke let Sakura go, running as fast as he could towards the village he'd vowed never to enter again. Leaving any thoughts of revenge on his brother laying in the ravaged field behind him.

Neji sat, continuing his vigil. But, he was no longer alone. Not long after Sakura left, Neji asked Lady Hokage if Hinata could also be allowed to monitor Naruto. It wasn't that Neji was unsure of his abilities. Well, it wasn't exactly that. But for this, there could be no error. Naruto's life would end by a single word from Neji's mouth, and that was something he had to be sure of. And so, Neji now found himself with his cousin's small hand wrapped tightly in his own as they both witnessed Naruto's internal struggle, completely helpless to do anything but watch. Frustrated, for the first time, Neji cursed the limitations of his Buyakugon. Perhaps feeling his despair, Neji felt Hinata's hand grip his own a little tighter.

On more than one occasion, Neji had been on the verge of saying the words that would end his friends life. When there was only a small wisp of Naruto's chakra emanating from his battered body, but then the wisp would turn into something stronger and start the battle all over again. Naruto's will was one of the few things Neji held in awe. Still, he didn't know how much longer Naruto would be able to hold out. _Sasuke, that bastard, having to rely on him, of all people_. Never had Neji thought he'd be hoping to see that traitor again. Not like he really expected him to come. The chances of Sakura's success were, at best, slim. A few years ago, he'd have given up. He'd have said those words sooner, ending Naruto's misery. But just like so many others, Naruto had changed Neji, he would no longer leave his friends existence up to fate, but would try and have faith in Naruto. As long as he kept fighting, the least Neji could do was give him the chance to win.

The woman willing to take Naruto's life looked deceptively young, with long blond hair pulled back into two low hanging pigtails. Sitting behind the Hokage's desk, her hands forming a triangle in front of her face as she coldly stared up at him. Behind her, stoic and silent, stood his former teacher, Kakashi.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised you came," the Hokage finally said.

Sasuke had only one thing to say, "Where is Naruto?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "Are you in that big of a hurry to kill him?" she asked.

If it were possible, Sasuke's eyes grew even blacker. "And if I am?"

"Then I guess you'll have to stand in line - behind me."

That dark rage began building once again. Naruto was his and his alone. No one else should be allowed to touch him, let alone . . . "What makes you think I'll let you kill him?" Sasuke asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

"Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked, questioning why she was talking this way when he knew it would devastate her to end Naruto's life. But Tsunade held up a hand for Kakashi to be quiet, effectively silencing everyone in the room. Finally leaning back in her chair, the Hokage let out a loud sigh as she cut through the debilitating tension. "I needed to know."

"Know what?" Sakura nervously asked.

At this, Tsunade's glare settled heavily back on Sasuke. "I needed to know if he was simply here to take advantage of Naruto's debilitated condition."

"Killing Naruto now would be empty," Sasuke answered.

"But, if you can get him back to the way he was, then it might be a little more worth your while? Is that it?"

"And if it is?"

Again, all Tsunade could do was sigh before answering, "Just get him back, Sasuke. Whatever it takes, get him back. We'll deal with the rest later."

Sasuke's black eyes moved from the Hokage to Kakashi and then to Sakura. To be certain, there were a few Anbu at the ready, but someone of his threat level - the security was more than lax. "Who know's of Naruto's condition?"

Rising from behind the desk, Tsunade began walking towards the door, everyone else in the room following her as she led Sasuke to Naruto's room. "To answer your question, as few as possible and only those who can be trusted. Despite Naruto's efforts, there are still several people in this village who fear him, and I won't do anything to feed into that fear." Inwardly, Sasuke felt his hatred for the Leaf Village flair to life once again. _Idiot's_, was all Sasuke could think to say as they reached the guarded door leading to his best and only friend.

_Thanks for reading . . . more to come later . . . _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed. It was much appreciated. This story is darker than _The Official Request_, and this chapter is maybe a little . . . odd. Most of it takes place in Naruto's mind. I like happy endings in my fiction, so eventually, expect nothing less from me.  
**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this fanfiction. I do own a little space heater which is currently, my best friend. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr . . .  
**

**On with the story . . . **

"Neji, Hinata, how is he?" Sakura asked, the hope in her voice palpable.

"He's still . . . N-Naruto is still t-there," Hinata stammered. But Neji only glared. Glared with all the hatred he harbored for Sasuke as he calmly stated,"I see you came".

But Sasuke barely heard the words as he stared at Naruto's twisted figure, the powerful chakra of the demon nearly stealing his breath away as he approached the boy. Ignoring everyone in the room, Sasuke reached out a hand, gently rubbing his fingers down the side of Naruto's face, finishing by tucking a golden blond strand of hair behind a pointed ear. _Gods, _Sasuke thought_, his skin is on fire_. "Naruto," Sasuke managed to choke out before remembering he wasn't alone in the room. "How long has he been like this?" Sasuke asked while staring down at the ever shifting seal tattooed across Naruto's abdomen.

"Since the battle," answered Kakashi.

_Three days. Three days of battling that thing on your own._ Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing what it was to be alone.

"Can you do it?" But not even the Hokage got an answer, at least, not a spoken one. Instead, everyone in the room watched as Sasuke climbed up onto the bed, straddling Naruto's body, ignoring the searing heat and chakra constantly bombarding his senses. Reaching forward, Sasuke placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of Naruto's eyelids. And then, he paused, looking up at Kakashi, he said, "No matter what happens, no one is to interfere." And before Kakashi could say a word in answer, Sasuke opened both his and Naruto's eyes. His own spinning black flashes through a bloody haze, staring down into crimson iris's, bleeding towards a thin black pupil.

"Neji, Hinata - keep up the Buyakagan," ordered the Hokage. Then, turning to Kakashi, she added, "At the slightest hint that he's failed . . . "

Kakashi only nodded. As long as it was possible, he'd do what Sasuke had asked. But there would come a point where the choice would no longer be his alone to make.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru**

Sasuke had no idea what to expect. He'd gone into opponents minds before using the Sharingan, planting seeds of despair and destruction. Laying waste to their bodies through their minds. But never had he done anything like this. At first, he wasn't even sure he was where he wanted to be. Looking around, he found himself in a poorly lit, expansive room. Or, at least he thought it was a room. The floor was made of wooden slats, but they were worn and cracked and as he walked, there were several places where the floor simply disappeared, as if something heavy had crashed through it. Looking up, the ceiling was covered in thousands of pinpoint lights, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the night sky. But beyond that, on the distant horizon, there was a red haze. No, more like a glow. Something in the distance was on fire, but he had no idea how far away it was.

"I guess that's where I need to go," Sasuke said, but he'd no more than taken a single step when he was tackled from behind, sending him sprawling to the floor below. Every instinct in his body told him to fight, but then he heard it. A sound his soul had been both missing and craving for over three years. He'd know that giggling laughter anywhere. "Naruto?" Sasuke rolled over to find a very childlike Naruto sitting on his abdomen, a big, goofy grin plastered across his face. "Hah! I got you. Big, tough, Sasuke. I told you I was better!"

_Gods, it was Naruto as a child_. Small, obnoxious, hyperactive, Naruto. If he could have stopped time, that's exactly what Sasuke would have done. Simply to stare into that happy, naive face for the rest of eternity. Damn, but he'd missed him.

"What do you have to look so happy about, Jerk," Naruto pouted while staring down into Sasuke's spinning eyes. _Happy? _Sasuke thought. But, yeah, he was happy. Sitting up, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist, immediately sending the boy into fits as he swung his arms wildly, "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Put me down!" Instantly, the scowl was back on Sasuke's face as he flatly stated, "I'd forgotten how annoying you can be."

"Who are you calling annoying? At least I'm not a bastard like you!"

Sasuke swallowed back the sting of those words. To be sure, it wasn't the first time Naruto had called him that, but by now, he was pretty sure he deserved it. That, and much worse. Staring into those bright blue eyes, Sasuke felt yet another pang of bitter loss. And then, just as if nothing had happened, the childlike Naruto grinned again, poking Sasuke in the chest as he said, "You've gotten big."

"That's what happens when you grow up," he answered, but that only seemed to confuse the young Naruto. "Grow up? Do you mean like the older ones?"

Sasuke stared at the boy, finally getting around to wondering why it was this younger version of Naruto that he was seeing. "Naruto, who do you mean, by 'the older ones'?"

Naruto's bright eyes went sad and he began fidgeting with his fingers. "They're not around anymore."

"Whose not around?"

"The older boys. They used to come and play with me, and bring me ramen, but I haven't seen them in a long while."

Grabbing the young Naruto by the shoulders, Sasuke asked, "This is very important. Do you know where the older boys are?"

Naruto shook his head. "They wouldn't let me go with them. They said it was to dangerous - that I had to stay here, but . . . "

Sasuke placed a gentle hand on Naruto's quivering cheek, running it up to glide through his spiky golden strands saying in the gentlest voice he had, "It's ok." But Naruto only shook his head harder and wailed, "No! It's not ok! Nothing is ok. They left me here, all alone . . . except for him."

Sasuke sat at full attention, lifting Naruto up so that they were now both sitting on their knees. "What do you mean?"

"All of them left. I think they went to one of the places I'm not allowed to go to. All of them except for the one in the forbidden room." At this, Naruto rubbed a hand across his face. Wiping away a tear he'd never admit he'd shed. "I know he's there. I can still hear him screaming, and crying."

Sasuke sat in silence. It was clear that this version of Naruto was being protected by someone, or multiple someone's. But how did that help him now? If he was being protected, then chances were that the real battle was going on somewhere else in Naruto's mind - as far away from this child as possible. He needed to find the fox demon and chances were that it was in one of the two places this young Naruto had been forbidden to go. "Naruto, can you take me to the forbidden places?"

Naruto's face scrunched up into something thoughtful, and then mischievous. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"And you'll stay with me?" Naruto asked, a little more fear in the question this time.

"Climb on my back," Sasuke said, while turning his back to the child. Soon, he was standing with Naruto's arms firmly around his neck, his legs wrapped around Sasuke's torso as they headed off in the direction of the orange glow.

"Watch out for the holes," young Naruto warned.

"Have there always been this many?"

Sasuke felt Naruto's head shake behind him. "No. There also used to be a lot of rooms, but now they're gone too."

"Even your room?"

At this, the young Naruto seemed to think. "Well, it was there a little bit ago, but I'm not sure now. There is one room left though."

"Is it one of the forbidden ones?"

"Yeah. But you know, that room's not just forbidden for me, but everyone else too. The only one who ever goes in is the blue halo."

Sasuke stopped moving, turning his head ever so slightly as he asked, "The blue halo?"

"Well, I don't really know his name. That's just what I call him because of all that fuzzy blue light surrounding him."

"Does he go into the forbidden room a lot?"

Naruto nodded. "He's there almost all the time anymore."

"Anymore?"

Naruto's small hand landed with a thunk against Sasuke's back. "How should I know?"

Sasuke only grunted, as much from frustration as the blow itself. It seemed like they'd been walking for a long time and yet the glow in the distance seemed just as far away now as before. "Naruto, I need to get to the forbidden areas faster than this. Do you know any shortcuts?"

"No, not really. I mean, things here have changed a lot and I'm not really sure anymore. But, I know we're getting close to the chained room."

Sasuke looked around, still seeing nothing but blackness and broken floor. "How do you know that?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

The sadness in Naruto's voice was overwhelming. "The pain. Can't you feel the pain?"

Sasuke was at a loss. The only thing he could feel was a sense of urgency. But then, as if rising up from the floor, a small square room came into view. As they neared, Sasuke felt Naruto's whole body tense as he tried to hide behind him even more.

Soon, Sasuke found himself standing beyond a locked door. But it wasn't just the door that was locked. Crisscrossing their way around the entire structure were chains of different sizes and weights, all there to keep something from escaping. And yet, Sasuke could see a beautiful azure light filtering through tiny gaps in the structure. From inside, a sudden and loud wail echoed through the darkness. It was a sound of ultimate suffering. It was the same sound his heart had made all those years ago when he'd come home to find his entire clan butchered.

"Can you feel it now?" the young Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head, feeling his breath catch in his throat. And then he heard it. Someone was speaking his name, over and over again with such angst. The blue light shone all the brighter and a softer, muffled voice could be heard. The second voice was soothing - comforting even. And soon the room emitted not words, but sobs of unimaginable grief.

Slowly, Sasuke bent down, allowing Naruto to slip from his back. "Stay here," he commanded as he began walking towards the door. Reaching out his hand, he'd barely touched the doorknob when a searing pain shot its way through his hand and body. Pulling back, Sasuke looked down at his charred fingertips. _Maybe this is the place_, he thought. After all, it was being fiercely protected. Determined to get inside, Sasuke began pulling his chakra together, forming a jutsu to get him beyond the door . . .

"This place is not for you." Whirling around, Sasuke braced himself, ready for a fight, but what he saw . . . what he saw . . .

"This is not where you are needed, Uchiha Sasuke." _God's, but he was beautiful_. Naruto stood before Sasuke, his body a smokey haze with clear blue eyes, the color extending both around and through him in a brilliant light. The figure wasn't tense, but serene. In all the years he'd known Naruto, he'd never seen the boy look so at peace. Standing from his crouched position, Sasuke stared into those painfully beautiful eyes and asked, "Are you the real Naruto?"

The smoky lips curled up into a faint smile. "We are all the real Naruto. I am but another part."

Beside this new Naruto, the child-like one stood, bathed in a wondrous blue hue. "Sasuke, you are needed elsewhere."

Sasuke nodded, but then turned to look at the chained room. "My name, someone was calling my name, and . . . weeping."

The peaceful look left Naruto's face, replaced by one of sadness. "He is not your concern, but mine. Please. There is little time left. You are needed elsewhere."

"You keep saying that, and I keep trying to get there, but no matter how far I walk, I can't seem to get any closer."

"The nine-tails is tricky. Most likely you've been walking in circles."

Sasuke's rage fueled to the surface once again. "Then how do I get there?"

"I will take you," the wispy Naruto replied and then looked down to the smaller, more solid version of himself. "You must stay here little one." But just as the words left his mouth, a large boom echoed through the darkness and the chained room appeared as if it might be torn apart from the fury within. Looking on at the room with fear, the small Naruto shook as the misty blue one bent down to give him a reassuring hug. "You do not need to worry, he can't get out and I will be back soon."

"But I want to go with you," Naruto whined.

"No. You are far to precious to risk losing. You will stay here, and be safe." With a final pat to his head, the smokey Naruto reached out a hand to Sasuke, wrapping his ethereal fingers around Sasuke's more solid ones. Instantly, a warmth began spreading through Sasuke's body. "We need to hurry, time is running out." And, just like that, Sasuke found himself standing not in front of the chained and bound room, but on a steep hill overlooking a deep canyon ablaze in a fiery inferno. To one corner, tucked into solid rock, stood iron bars starting from the very deepest part of the canyon and extending up to the top of the cliff. Running around and along the metal bars, Sasuke could make out several orange clad figures, leaping to and fro in what appeared to be a never ending task. Puzzled, Sasuke asked, "What are they . . . " But the words were cut short by an ear piercing screech as a bright red tail shot from a break in one of the bars, aiming directly at one of the orange figures who dodged to the left just in time to avoid being skewered. And then, as Sasuke watched him get up, he noticed all the other orange bodies strewn across the valley below, evidently they hadn't been as lucky.

Sasuke's chest was moving in and out quickly as he continued to watch the scene below. From his side, Naruto said, "There aren't many of us left, only the most tenacious of us have been able to hold out against the Kyuubi."

Feeling his breath coming more steadily, Sasuke pointed to the field below, noting how much it looked like his friends multi shadow clone jutsu. "All of them are Naruto, aren't they."

"Yes. Those still standing along with the fallen are what makes us who we are. Our determination, optimism, silliness, unfailing friendship, the list goes on and on. All of them are fighting to keep the demon caged, but in the end, they aren't enough. Our strength is waning and soon even those few you still see standing will fall."

"Its because of the seal, isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. The Akatsuki tried to break it, but we knew we could never let them have the Kyuubi's power so we released more than we knew would be safe. We were prepared to take the consequences. Our physical wounds were substantial and we thought we were dying and in so doing would take the Kyuubi with us, but we were wrong. The demon used just enough of its chakra to keep our body alive while it tried to fully escape."

"My brother, Itachi . . . "

"Yes, he was the one who broke it."

Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt his hatred burn anew. How could one person cause so much pain and destruction and still be allowed to draw breath. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a warmth spreading up through the hand holding onto the hazy Naruto. "Sasuke, your hatred for your brother will not help us. You must bury that emotion deep inside if we are to be saved."

Sasuke felt the tears burning the backs of his eyes and wondered if this Naruto knew how impossible of a task he was asking. Pain and hatred had been his fuel for years and they had given him power beyond what he could have attained otherwise. With eyes narrowed, Sasuke looked at the fading blue haze beside him and said, "Why don't you release what's in that chained room. We both know its powerful."

But Naruto only shook his head, creating a blue streak. "No Sasuke, what's in that room can never be released. To win this war and loose that one would be no better. It is true that its release may be enough to cage the Kyuubi, but we would still die, only that death would be slower and far more painful. And, it is for that reason that I must leave you now. The longer I am away, the stronger the one in that room becomes. If I delay much longer, he might escape and that can not be allowed."

Shaking his head, Sasuke watched as another tail shot from the cage below, this time hitting its mark directly. "I still don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Before you came here, you saw the seal."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, but I couldn't make it out. It keeps shifting and changing."

"As one iron bar fades, they try and fix it, but they can not repair them all at one time. That is why different parts of the seal are coming and going. But to contain the Kyuubi completely, the seal must be reformed from the outside to coincide with what needs repaired at that exact moment on the inside."

"But that's impossible."

"I know."

"So what are you saying? That it's hopeless?"

"You know us better than that, Sasuke. Nothing is ever hopeless for us."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You must fix the failing parts of the seal from the outside. Together, we can remake the seal."

"You've lost your minds."

"No. It's simply a matter of timing. While your mind is with us, you can fix the failures at the exact moment to coincide with what we can do. But first, you must save us all."

"What?"

"You can see all of the fallen outside the cage, but what you do not see are all of us that the demon has managed to drag into the cage with it. If the seal is remade with part of us still inside, then those parts of us will be lost forever. We will cease to be the Naruto you know."

Sasuke looked down, and, although he was far away, he was fairly certain the myriad of Naruto versions littering the ground weren't moving. In fact, he was having serious doubts as to if they were even still alive and said as much.

"As long as they are on the outside of the prison, I can revive them."

"But you can't go inside. Is that it?"

"No. If the demon were to capture me . . . " At this, the smokey Naruto hung his head, unable to finish, his body fading even as Sasuke stared on. "What part of Naruto are you?"

A distant smile curved across Naruto's face as he answered, "I am his heart. His soul. I am his deepest wish and his most heartbreaking of regrets. I am the one who connects us all."

_His soul?_ Vaguely Sasuke wondered what his soul looked like and somehow doubted it was anywhere close to the beautiful warmth of his best friends.

"Sasuke, there is no more time. He grows stronger the longer I am away. Save us and remake the seal."

By now, the warmth of Naruto's soul was almost gone and only a dim mist could be seen where he once stood. And as Sasuke got ready to join the fight, he asked one final question. "Tell me, what is in the chained room?"

From what sounded like a great distance away, Naruto's soul replied, "Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" And then, it was gone.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru**

_Gods, but the Kyuubi was enormous_. In another lifetime, Sasuke might have found the demon terrifying as well, but he could not allow such feelings. If he did, there would be nothing he could do. Besides, if Naruto could fight this thing, so could he.

"Sasuke?" asked a breathless voice. Turning, Sasuke came face to face with Naruto's blinding blue eyes. "Damn, it is you!" he said before tackling the taller boy.

_How could this Naruto still have enough strength to crush the wind out of him ,_ _this must be Naruto's strength, _Sasuke thought while struggling to breath. "Nar-uto . . . " Sasuke managed to sputter out. Dropping him, a very muscular Naruto stepped back, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Although, his face could have simply been flushed from the battle. "Sorry. It's just been so long," he said while putting his hands behind his head.

"I know Naruto," Sasuke answered, "but we don't have time for this."

This Naruto's brow furrowed as he nodded his head. "We keep trying to repair the cage bars, but the fox is breaking them faster than we can do it. And now, there just aren't enough of us left."

"I know. I also know you're tired, but do you think you guys can keep this up long enough for me to get the others out?"

Behind him, another version of Naruto stepped up, a wide grin spread across his tan face. "Is that a challenge?"

Inwardly, Sasuke smiled. No, he couldn't let a single aspect of Naruto's personality perish. Sure, Naruto could be obnoxious, loud, and downright stupid, but without those things . . . well, Naruto just wouldn't be Naruto. "Of course it is," he finally answered.

Then, in harmony, all the remaining Naruto's answered, "Consider it done!" And without another word, they all jumped at the cage, running and dodging as they used what chakra they had left to repair the damage the Kyuubi continued to inflict. _Now, it's my turn_, Sasuke thought as the leapt through a break in the cage. Inside, laying broken and unconscious, were several figures with sunny golden hair clad in orange. Grabbing the closest one, Sasuke just managed to dodge a red tail as the fox demon attempted to keep its prey. But he was faster and managed to safely get this Naruto version on the other side, laying him as gently as he could on the rocky earth.

Again and again, Sasuke went back into the Kyuubi's prison, only to return with yet another incarnation of Naruto's personality. He did this until the only inhabitant remaining within the prison was the demon itself.

Panting and tired, Sasuke yelled to the remaining Naruto's, only to find that their number's had diminished even further. "Is that all of you?"

"Yeah, I think you've got us," one of them said.

"Good. Now . . . "

"**Uchiha," **something horrible hissed. Looking towards the voice, Sasuke found himself staring into two enormous, red orbs of fire. **"Uchiha, what do you think you're doing?"**

A shiver ran down his back at the pure malice in the demon's voice. _And Itachi thought he could control that?_ Shaking off the thought of his brother, Sasuke stood to his full height as the demon continued to bore a hole through his very soul. **"Uchiha. You are being very foolish."**

"Hn," Sasuke muttered in disgust. "How so?"

"**Trying to save your little friend. How can you save him when you can't even save yourself?"**

Sasuke continued to stare, feeling the doubt filling his mind. It was true that the demon was trying to trick him, but its words also sang true. Not only that, but exactly how was he supposed to re-make the seal? Only the fourth Hokage knew the correct jutsu. With his eyes still spinning wildly, Sasuke looked at the demon, now barely contained behind the broken bars, and there it was, written into the very fabric of Naruto's mind. He could see it as clear as the demon in front of him. He didn't have to redo the whole thing, only parts of it and now it was obvious what needed to be done.

"Naruto's," Sasuke said, and even after everything, it still sounded wrong to refer to his friend in the pleural. "Stay away from it." Sasuke couldn't risk one of them being trapped as he resealed the beast.

"**Uchiha, you can never defeat me. I will always be here," **the demon hissed in frustration.

Trying to ignore the fox, Sasuke's Sharingan took in the continuing damage to the prison. Naruto's soul was right, this was a matter of perfect timing. Pulling on his chakra, Sasuke started to make the hand seals.

"**Uchiha, eventually, I will be free. I will take special delight in killing you. I will make you suffer."**

"Hn. As if you know what suffering is," Sasuke said as he made the final hand seal . . .

"He's fading," Neji said as he stood abruptly. Beside him, Hinata could only gasp while trying to hold in the whimper threatening to escape. "He's not going to make it."

Tsunade's eyes closed as she stepped forward, only to feel a hand fall on her shoulder. "I'll do it," Kakashi said as he pulled a kunai and began walking towards Naruto's head.

"No, there's still time!" Sakura wailed while running towards her old teacher before Tsunade's strong arms wrapped around the girl, firmly holding her in place as she began sobbing.

"Neji, how long do we have?"

Neji shook his head. "Not long."

Feeling as if his arm were made of lead, Kakashi pulled the kunai up, laying it gently across Naruto's neck. Looking up, he could see the strain on Sasuke's face, the beads of sweat oozing from every pour in his body, his breathing sharp and ragged.

"Kakashi!" Neji yelled, "Wait!"

And then, it happened. Muttering some type of jutsu none of them understood, Sasuke raised his right arm, still keeping one of Naruto's eyes open with his left as he concentrated his chakra into his fingertips, slamming his hand into Naruto's lower abdomen as he finished the words that would finally repair the seal.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as he collapsed onto Naruto's chest in utter exhaustion.

"Neji, Hinata, what's going on?" Tsunade demanded.

But she needn't have asked. The red chakra was already receding and Naruto's features were almost back to normal, leaving behind a physically battered boy in its place.

"Neji . . . "

"It's still weak, but Naruto's chakra is back in control. The Kyuubi's is only a faint afterthought," Neji answered.

Loosening her grip on Sakura, Tsunade allowed the girl to run to her friend, pushing Kakashi and his kunai back with all her might as she swung her arms around Naruto's neck and head.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he walked forward, hands out to help the boy. But Sasuke was already working on sitting up and was now staring down at the tattooed seal, made whole once again.

"You remade the seal. Didn't you?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke only nodded his head as he said, "I think Naruto should be all right now."

Lifting a leg up, Sasuke attempted to slide off of Naruto's body, but he'd used up to much chakra and would have fallen to the floor if not for Kakashi's hand catching his shoulder. "You've used up to much power. You need to rest." But Sasuke only glared at Kakashi's other hand, the one holding the kunai. "You were going to kill him, weren't you?"

"Yes. I would have done what was necessary."

Grabbing a hold of the table Naruto was laid upon, Sasuke pulled himself upright, pulling out of Kakashi's grasp as he continued to glare at the man. "I thought I made it clear earlier. Naruto is mine."

Everyone in the room went silent, unsure what to say. And then, from the bed came a weak, whispered voice, "Sasuke . . . " as a single tear fell from a still closed eyelid.

Sakura's suddenly light heart collapsed once again at the anguish in his voice. "Oh Naruto," she softly whispered.

Kakashi watched the glare falter from Sasuke's face, only to be replaced by the indifferent mask he wore so well. But, for an instant, just an instant, Kakashi could have sworn he saw a glimpse of grief filter across those black eyes.

Sighing deeply, Tsunade interrupted the silence. "Kakashi's right, you've used up to much chakra, Sasuke. I can't let you out into the village, but you can stay at my house as long as we keep you hidden."

Sasuke smirked. "Aren't you going to try and hold me? I am a rouge ninja of the Leaf."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't push your luck kid. Right now, I owe you a favor and this is how I'm repaying it."

Inside, Sasuke's mind was in a turmoil. On the one hand, he knew he should leave. But on the other . . . was Naruto really ok? Before he left, he had to be sure. Nodding once, he asked, "Where do you want me to go?"

"Kakashi, take care of it," Tsunade ordered.

Learning from his past mistake, Kakashi offered no help but simply said, "Follow me," and left with Sasuke shakily walking behind him.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru**

Lady Tsunade found herself standing over Naruto's pale, but breathing body, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Raising a hand, she lightly fingered the necklace she'd given him all those years ago. "You idiot. Don't ever scare me like that again," she said while placing her other hand on his forehead. Then, straightening, she added, "Sakura, keep watch over him until I can get some one I trust to relieve you."

"I'm ok. I don't want to leave," she protested.

"Sakura, this is not a request. You're almost as exhausted as Uchiha. Naruto will need you when he wakes up. Do this so you can be there for him later."

Sakura's shoulders slumped as the fatigue finally hit her. "Yes Lady Hokage."

"Neji, Hinata, the two of you should get some rest as well."

"If it's all right, I think we'll stay for a few minutes longer. Just to make sure," Neji answered while his cousin nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well, but don't stay too long," Tsunade said as she left the room, leaving only Sakura and the two Hyuuga's.

Sitting back down with his cousin, Neji leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear. "Did you see it?"

He felt, more than saw her cheeks redden as she answered a very timid, "Y-Yes."

Sitting back up, Neji knew what he needed to do. "I must speak with Sasuke," he quietly said to no one but himself.

_Thanks for ready. More to come, just not sure when. At the latest, this weekend._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks once again to all of those who reviewed. This story doesn't get as much review love as my other one, but I understand - it's not as fluffy, at least, not in the beginning. It will get a bit fluffier as time goes on.**

**Anywho . . . since I did get a few very nice reviews, I decided to go ahead and update another chapter. I think I can pretty much guarantee this will be the last update until this weekend. I'm trying to finish up _The Official Request_ and then I can concentrate on wrapping up this fic as well. Just as an FYI . . . I always hate unfinished stories, and can't state for a fact that I'll always finish mine, but this story is about 80% done and even if I don't write another word for it, the current ending doesn't leave things terribly unfinished. **

**Disclaimer: By now you know it . . . I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this fanfiction. I do, however, own one dog and two very cranky cats.**

**Now, on with the story . . .  
**

Sasuke was sitting in a small room with a single bed and chair. It didn't seem like the kind of room the Hokage's house would have, but he doubted he'd been placed in the most luxurious one available. After all, his status was tantamount to a criminal. He was lucky he wasn't in a holding cell being questioned by Anbu operatives right now. At first, he'd been so exhausted he'd fallen into a deep sleep, but that had only lasted a few hours and now he found himself sitting by the window, staring out onto a moonlit village which was once his home. But now, it felt as foreign to him as happiness.

He sat there thinking over what he'd seen in Naruto's mind. Marveling at the strength Naruto must contain to have stayed sane all these years with that demon locked inside him. And yet, that wasn't what was keeping him awake now. No, thoughts of the Kyuubi weren't what was keeping Sasuke awake, but rather what Naruto kept locked away in that prison of a room. Naruto's soul had told Sasuke that he knew what was in there, and, he was right. Sasuke did know what his friend kept locked away. He knew it the minute he saw the room and felt the presence within. Pain was in that room. And not just any pain, but the pain Sasuke had caused. The utter grief and despair Naruto felt over what Sasuke had done. That was how he could still care about Sasuke. How he could go on with life and not let those feelings consume him.

Burying his head in his arms, Sasuke breathed Naruto's name into the cold night air as Neji walked into the room. Not even bothering to lift his head, Sasuke muttered, "What do you want Hyuuga?"

Neji smirked a very Sasuke-like smirk. "So, is this what the great Uchiha Sasuke is really like?"

Now Sasuke did look up, glaring coal black eyes into Neji's utterly white ones. "Get out."

But instead of leaving, Neji walked to the single chair in the room and sat down, quietly folding his arms across his chest. "We need to talk."

"Hn. I don't see why."

"Ok. I'll talk, you listen."

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled.

"I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Good, if that's all . . . "

"I hate that trying to rescue you three years ago almost got us all killed. Did you know that?"

-Silence-

"Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, and me."

-more silence-

"But more than anything, I hate you because of what you did to Naruto. No, what you continued to do to him. His best friend, the one he cared for more than anyone. Leaving him wasn't even enough for you - no, you tried to kill him. But even with all of this, Naruto remained your friend. All these years, he's searched for you, tried to become as strong as he could so that one day he could save you - bring you home. At first, Sakura supported him and defended you as well. But as time went on and you tried once again to kill her friend, even she abandoned you. And yet, for some reason, Naruto remains loyal. It is - perplexing."

"And you care about this why?" Sasuke asked, his voice icy cold.

"Several years ago, Naruto saved me. In my defeat, I was reborn. He allowed me to live a life I thought was closed to me. I owe Naruto more than I can ever repay, but tonight, I'm going to try and at least make a dent in that debt."

Sasuke only continued to glare.

"As I see it, you have a second chance. You have the opportunity to correct the mistake you made three years ago."

"And what mistake would that be?"

"You chose to leave. You sacrificed not one life, but two with that decision. You think you've grown stronger, gained more power from your decision and in truth, I can't argue with that. But, alone, you can only grow so strong. At some point, the power levels off and you're stagnant. Years ago, you abandoned your greatest strength."

Sasuke turned his glare from Neji to the floor. "Naruto isn't my greatest strength. He's my greatest weakness."

Neji sighed. "I suppose that is a matter of perspective, but from where I am sitting, you couldn't be more wrong." Standing up, Neji turned from Sasuke. He still had one more person to speak with tonight before he could rest. "Sasuke, you keep saying that Naruto is yours. If that is true, you should take better care of your possessions. This time, choose a different path." And with that, Neji left Sasuke feeling more tired than when he'd left Naruto's room.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

"You want me to do what!" Neji could almost see the steam coming out of the Hokage's ears. "Sasuke should be allowed to stay in the village," he calmly said again.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she leaned on a fisted hand firmly embedded on her desk. "Why would you want me to do that? You hate him. Don't deny it."

"I'm not."

"Then why on earth would you say something like that?"

"Because, it's the best thing for both this village and Naruto."

Tsunade practically fell into her chair as sarcasm ripped through her voice. "Oh - I can't wait to hear the reasoning behind this."

Taking a deep breath, Neji tried to ignore his Hokage's flippant attitude and asked, "What happens the next time?"

Tsunade stared, feigning confusion. "The next time?"

"You don't really think this is going to be a one time affair, do you?"

A sick feeling began filling Tsunade's belly. Of course she had thought about this, but the fact that Neji had also . . . "Go on."

"We both know Naruto will stop at nothing to protect this village and anyone else he deems worthy. There is bound to be a time, in the future where the only way he can see to do that is to let the Kyuubi have more power. Eventually, the demon will figure out a way to take advantage of that and we will be in this same situation, or worse. And, when that time comes, what if we can't find Uchiha, or what if Itachi's managed to kill him and the Sharingan is lost forever."

_Damn, when had the Hyuuga kid gotten so smart_, Tsunade thought. "It isn't as simple as that," she said while shaking her head. "He's tried to kill him Neji. And not only one time. I know Sasuke saved him tonight, but who's to say he won't turn on Naruto. I can't risk his life. Nor will I risk putting Naruto through that kind of pain again . . . "

"He won't try and kill him," Neji said factually.

"What? How can you be so sure?"

"At first, I wasn't sure, but Hinata said she saw it too."

"Saw what?"

"While Sasuke was in Naruto's mind, there were fluctuations in his chakra."

"Fluctuations?"

"Both Hinata and I are able to see changes in chakra, not only in strength, but character. Generally, Sasuke's chakra is black. As black as his eyes. But while interacting with Naruto, it changed. We both saw the wisp's of brilliant white at its core."

"Ok, but what does that mean?"

At this, Neji shuffled his feet, pulling his hands into small fists at his side. For some reason, he found what he had to say next . . . uncomfortable. "Love."

Tsunade's eyes opened wide. "Love?"

Neji nodded his head. "Yes. That's why Sasuke's so possessive. He loves Naruto."

"When you say love . . . "

Neji felt his cheeks color. "Yes, that's what I mean. He's in love with Naruto."

Coughing into her hand, at first, Tsunade thought Neji must be joking with her. But then again, Hyuuga Neji wasn't known for his sense of humor. "You're serious about this. Aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Does he know it?"

"You mean, does Sasuke understand that he's in love with Naruto?" Neji thought about it for a minute before he answered, "Yes. I believe he does."

"And Naruto? Could you tell from his chakra . . . "

Neji shook his head. "There was to much turbulence and Naruto was struggling so hard to survive. I think we all know that he loves Sasuke, but I can't say if he is _in love _with Sasuke."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. Once it had been laid out for her, she realized she'd always had her suspicions, but to hear it said with such surety. "And, you're positive about this?"

"Absolutely."

Still, "Neji, Sasuke is a rogue ninja of the Leaf. I can't just let him stay here without punishment."

"Who says he's a rogue ninja?"

Tsunade nearly choked on her breath. "What the hell are you talking about. I say it! Everyone says it! He left. And not only did he leave, but we almost lost some of our finest ninja trying to retrieve him. Hell, you almost died. And then, to top it off, he went to train with Orochimaru. You can't get much more rogue than that."

"And where is Orochimaru now?"

"Dead."

"And who killed him?"

Tsunade started to open her mouth and shut it almost as quickly. She was so tired. All she wanted was to curl up with a bottle of sake, but here was Neji, making her think. "Sasuke killed him."

"Exactly. Whose to say that he wasn't on a mission, deep undercover to kill one of the Leaf Villages most hated enemies. Again, I ask, who says he's a rogue ninja?"

"Chouji, Shikaramu, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Kakashi . . . they all know it would be a lie."

"Perhaps, but they would keep it."

Tsunade grunted. "I'd like to think I have that much power, but that kind of grudge is a hard thing to keep quiet about for long."

"They'll keep it, for Naruto's sake."

Tsunade set her elbows on the desk, folding her hands in front of her face as she thought over Neji's words. It was tempting. If those two could work out their differences, the power they'd be able to wield together would be something legends were made of. No one would have a chance against the team of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. But even if she could convince everyone that Sasuke had simply been on a mission all these years, would he really accept her offer to stay in the village? Could she really trust him?

Shaking her head, Tsunade asked just that. "How could I ever trust him?"

Suddenly, a poof of smoke choked through the room and Kakashi stood beside Neji. Looking on with disgust, Tsunade asked, "I assume you heard it all?"

"Of course," he said, his one eye scrunching up with his hidden smile.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Idiot! I'm asking you what you think!"

"Can you trust him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"If Neji is right, you can trust him to protect Naruto and what Naruto loves."

"And what does Naruto love?" Neji asked while both Tsunade and Kakashi answered in unison, "The Leaf Village."

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

For the second time in less than a day, Sasuke found himself staring down at the Hokage, once again with Kakashi at her back. Not long after Neji left, an Anbu operative entered his room at her request. At the time, Sasuke wondered if the Hokage had gone back on her word, but now that he was here, something else seemed to be going on. Normally he was ok with silence, but he was still dead tired and wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to stand on his own two feet. Finally, with a deep intake of breath, Tsunade spoke. "I've been trying to figure out how to go about asking you this, but I still don't know. Since that appears to be the case, I'll just come right out with it. If I offer you clemency, will you consider staying?"

Despite being stunned, Sasuke managed to stare blankly at the woman before him as he simply said, "Why would I want to do that."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. At his full strength, Sasuke knew he could beat her. But at his current levels . . . "I don't know, Sasuke, maybe you're tired of wandering. Maybe you'd like to come home."

"Che. I haven't had a home since Itachi slaughtered my family."

Reluctantly, Tsunade felt her heart tug and was grateful Kakashi took the opportunity to answer for her. "Sometimes, home isn't a place, but a person." Instantly, Sasuke's head shot up, giving Kakashi a glimpse of what Neji had been talking about. But no sooner had he seen it than Sasuke covered the emotion with emptiness. It was true that Sasuke knew what he felt, but getting him to admit it was a different matter. Glancing down, Kakashi made eye contact with Tsunade. It was enough to let him know she'd seen it too.

"I'm not just making this offer for your sake, Sasuke. We are concerned about Naruto."

And just like that, Sasuke's defenses shot up. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Tsunade put her hands up. "No, the Kyuubi is still sealed. Naruto's very weak, but we expect him to recover . . . this time."

"What do you mean, 'this time'?"

"Even though you've been away for several years, you still know Naruto better than anyone. Do you think this is the last time? Do you doubt for one second that if he believes releasing more of the Kyuubi's power is the only way to save what he's protecting that he'll hesitate. He'll sacrifice himself without a seconds thought."

Sasuke stared on, horrified by the Hokages words, knowing she was right.

"There's also the issue of your brother." Sasuke's eyes flared and grew dark. "Naruto left him alive. Do you really think he's going to give up on trying to forcibly take the Kyuubi?"

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade sighed. "I want you to say that you'll stay. For the first time in your life, I want you to choose a path that leads to happiness and not only revenge."

"But my life is about revenge. Itachi must die and I must be the one to kill him."

"Ok. Believe it or not, I do understand that. But is there no room for anything else? What happens when you succeed? What will you have then?"

Sasuke smirked. "Satisfaction."

"And how long do you think that will last. How many will have to pay the price for your 'satisfaction'? Will Naruto be just another casualty of the Uchiha war?"

Sasuke stared silently into the distance. It used to be that he had an answer to those questions. But it seemed the answers were beginning to fail him and the reason's he once had for his actions appeared distant and obsolete. Finally, shaking his head, Sasuke answered, "I am an avenger. As long as Itachi is alive . . . "

"What if I promise to help you with that."

"Itachi is mine."

"I'm not saying he isn't, just let me worry about the re-con work. I give you my word that once we find him, he's all yours."

For once, Sasuke stared through Tsunade, not at her. His mind conflicted as he answered, "I can not swear allegiance to the Leaf Village."

"I'm not asking you to," Tsunade answered.

"I don't understand. How could you trust me to live here if I care nothing for what happens to this town?"

Tsunade bristled, but kept her mind on task. "I'm not asking you to promise to protect the Leaf Village. What I am asking is that you promise to protect Naruto."

The blank mask broke for an instant. "Protect Naruto? After what I've done? All the times I've tried to end his life? Why would you trust me with that?"

Once again, it was time for Kakashi to step in. "It's true, you have tried to kill him, but somehow, Naruto is still alive. It used to puzzle me. In strength and power, the two of you are equals. But, I've always known that there is no way Naruto could ever kill you. And so, it would seem that you had a distinct advantage over your opponent, and yet . . . here we are."

Once again, Sasuke had no answer. Kakashi was right. He was never able to go through with it. Living in a world without Naruto was simply - unacceptable. Thoughts began swirling around Sasuke's head. Was he really considering this? To be with Naruto, to never have to leave him again. The thought was almost painful.

-Pain-

There it was. The answer he'd been looking for. "I'll stay as long as Naruto wants me here. I stay for him and him alone."

Once again, Kakashi's singular exposed eye crinkled upward with his smile. "Lady Hokage, I assume you wish me to inform the others that you want to speak with them."

Tsunade nodded her head, feeling the weight of the past few days settle deep within her bones. "Yes, but Kakashi, it can wait until tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course," he said before vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke alone with the Hokage.

Taking a seat in front of the desk, Sasuke asked, "So what's the story going to be?"

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

"Hey Shika, do you know why we've been summoned," Chouji asked as potato chip crumbs began littering the ground.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Shikimaru answered, "No idea." Then sighing, he added, "It's such a drag."

"Good afternoon my young friends!" Came Lee's bounding voice, along with his still shockingly green jumpsuit. "I hope this will not take long. I have promised Gai Sensei that I will do one hundred laps around the village, running backwards before the day is through!"

"But Lee, that means you'll be too tired to come over for dinner tonight," Sakura piped in, the purple circles under her eyes almost matching her pink hair.

With eyes as big as saucers, Lee ran to the young woman he loved. "I will never be to tired to spend time with my Sakura-chan!"

Blushing slightly, Sakura swung her fist, hitting Lee harder than he'd ever admit as she mumbled something about him having to much energy for his own good.

Suddenly, from beside Lee's shoulder, Neji popped up and said, "Where's Kiba?"

"Yo," came a voice from down the hall, along with Akamuru's barking. "So, what's the story?" Kiba asked. But no sooner had the words escaped his mouth than the Hokage's door opened and a tired, but stern voice yelled, "Get in here and shut he hell up!"

_In the Hokage's office . . . _

"Sasuke's here?" Kiba asked, a low growl in his voice.

The Hokage only nodded her head.

"And he's not laying somewhere, bleeding to death? He's not even in custody?"

"No Kiba, he's not," she answered as calmly as possible.

"Why the hell not?"

Slamming her fist into the table, Tsunade looked up with angry eyes. "Because I say he's not, and that is good enough reason for you!"

"Che-" Kiba answered before turning to stare at a wall.

"Lady Hokage, while it is not my place to question your actions. I must say that, to some extent, I agree with Kiba," Lee chimed.

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade dove in head first. "For killing Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke is to be given clemency. As far as everyone in the village is concerned, that was his mission all along."

-Silence-

"Did you hear me?"

"What the fuck?" Kiba growled while Chouji whispered, "Shika?" his unusual rage barely contained.

Shikamaru looked at his friend, mirroring his disgust. "So, the Sharingan is that important, is it? So important you're willing to overlook all that bastard's done these past few years." Then, with even more anger in his voice, he added, "Not to mention what he's done to Naruto."

Barking in agreement, Akamaru came to stand next to a fuming Kiba.

Closing her eyes, Tsunade rubbed a now familiar headache as she tried to explain. "I don't care about the Sharingan anymore, at least not in the way you think. When the Uchiha brother's are gone, it will be the end of that particular kekkei genkai and I think the world might be better for it."

At this, everyone in the room, including Neji looked surprised.

"Actually, it's for Naruto's sake that I'm doing this," Tsunade continued.

Kiba's already dropped jaw sunk even lower, while Chouji continued to stare at Shikimaru, looking for some type of answer to all the questions spinning in his head. "Shika, do you . . . "

Shikamaru's brain was going into overdrive, something he desperately tried to avoid whenever possible. But as he stood there, shutting all other noise out of his brain, he began trying to put the puzzle together. Unfortunately, he was missing some very vital pieces, and, seemingly from nowhere, he asked, "Lady Hokage, where has Naruto been these past few days?"

Once again, silence hung in the room as Tsunade looked at the slacker genius standing before her. In truth, she trusted the people in this room. They were, after all, some of Naruto's best friends. But, in the end, the fewer people who know about what had happened, the better. "I can't go into specifics, but he's been . . . ill."

"Ill?" Lee said, sincere concern in his voice.

Tsunade only nodded her head. "It's going to be awhile before he's up to full strength."

"Naw," Kiba interjected. "Naruto heals fast. He'll be up and as obnoxious as ever before you know it."

But Tsunade only shook her head. "Not this time Kiba."

By now, Lee was nearly beside himself with worry and all Sakura could do was take his hand in her own, squeezing it tightly as she gave him a tired smile. "Don't worry Lee, he's going to be fine."

Spinning around, Kiba stared accusingly at the pink haired girl. "Spill it Sakura. What do you know?"

"Kiba!" Tsunade yelled as her fist made contact with the desk yet again. "What Sakura does or doesn't know is none of your concern and you are not to ask her about it again! Is that understood."

Hanging his head, Kiba glowered over partly closed lids as he replied, "Yes Lady Hokage."

Tsunade let out a breath while wondering if she should tell them the whole story. As it stood now, she wasn't so sure Neji had been right about everyone playing along.

"You say this is for Naruto," Shikamaru said, "but everyone here knows what Sasuke's tried to do in the past."

Finally, Neji decided it was time to intervene. "Sasuke will not try and do that again."

All eyes turned to the Hyuuga and Kiba huffed, "So, you're in on it too?"

Pale, white eyes scanned the room, making direct contact with every occupant as Neji asked, "Do you trust me?"

Instantly, Lee yelled, "With my life!" While the other's only stared at each other. Finally, Shikamaru answered for them all, "That goes without saying."

"Then trust me now when I say that Sasuke is done intentionally hurting Naruto."

A sound, almost like a whine escaped from Kiba's throat. "But how can you be so sure?"

Neji thought for a moment. Like the Hokage, he wasn't sure if he should give to much away. Things were going to be difficult enough over the next few weeks to months without adding Sasuke's feelings into the mix. Finally he settled on something vague but honest. "I believe Uchiha Sasuke has finally acknowledged something."

"And that's supposed to convince us?" Chouji asked.

Neji only nodded as he said, "It is an important something. And . . . you all know how difficult it's been for Naruto. He smiles and laugh's, but . . ."

"But it's not the same," Sakura said, her eyes sad. "He misses him - deeply."

Silence hung in the air as everyone thought about what had just been said. Finally, sighing loudly, Shikamaru reached up a hand behind his head. "Man, this is going to be such a drag." And just like that, the communal decision was made.

Slowly, Tsunade saw their eyes change and knew Neji had been right. "So, are we all agreed? None of you will breath a word of opposition."

Nodding their heads, everyone in the room agreed. "You realize, he's going to look like a damn hero," Shikamaru said, his voice empty with disdain.

Tsunade only stared forward, knowing how badly Sasuke was going to hate that little fact. "We'll just have to deal with it the best way we can, for Naruto's sake."

In unison, almost like a prayer sent heavenward, they all said, "For Naruto."

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

Finally - sake! Tsunade lifted the cup to her mouth once again, feeling the delightful burn of it all the way down her throat, warmth soon radiating throughout her body. A twitch started in her eyebrow as she felt his presence invading her space yet again. "I know you're there Kakashi."

"Ah - always difficult to hide from you."

"Che- I don't know why you bother," Tsunade said before staring down at her bottle once again.

Ghosting into the room, Kakashi came to stand before his Hokage as he asked, "When are you planning on telling him?"

"Telling who what?"

"Naruto - that Sasuke's staying. And, that he's going to be living with him."

Tsunade shook her head. "Not yet. He doesn't seem to remember everything that happened, and . . . he's still so weak. And . . . "

"And you're not exactly sure how he's going to take the news?"

"Bingo."

"Naruto will be ok."

"I know that!" she suddenly snapped. "I know he cares about Sasuke, but that boy's caused him so much pain . . . "

"Naruto forgave him long ago, Lady Hokage."

"Yeah, I know. But forgiveness and trust are two very different things."

It was Kakashi's turn to sigh. "Sasuke definitely has his work cut out for him."

Tsunade was starting to feel the effects of the blessed alcohol as she let out a short laugh. "Damn straight, and I hope Naruto makes him earn every bit of it."

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

_Just a little further . . . _Naruto thought to himself as he staggered the last few feet to his home. He'd been in that hospital so many times, was it any wonder he knew all the good escape routes by now? He just couldn't stand it any more. All the fussing and visitors. He was tired of everyone looking at him with pity and concern in their eyes. He, Uzumaki Naruto, wanted none of it. Besides, it wasn't even like they understood what had happened to him. Hell, he didn't really understand it. The past few days were like a broken movie replaying itself inside his head over and over again. He knew there had been a battle and he knew he'd killed some people. Well, that was probably an understatement. Naruto knew he'd killed lots of people. And, although he knew they deserved it, the thought still sent his stomach lurching. All he wanted to do was protect the ones he loved. Why did that always seem to equate to someone dying?

Stumbling over a small rock, pain shot through the whole of Naruto's body and he felt a wetness seeping through one of the bandages across his chest. No, he definitely wasn't healing like he usually did. The old hag, Tsunade, had told him it had something to do with the Kyuubi's chakra being so diminished and when he thought about it, Naruto decided she was probably right. I mean, he could still feel it in there, but even the demon seemed tired. _Damn, the demon's at peace, and I can't even enjoy it_, Naruto thought as he neared the steps leading to his apartment. Looking up, Naruto stared in dismay at all the flights of stairs he still had to manage in order to get to his apartment. Why oh why did he have to live on the top floor, three flights up.

Suddenly, another flash of the movie flitted across his brain, and despite all the blood and pain from the battle, this one was the one he dreaded replaying. Gods, he didn't even know if what he was seeing was real. I mean, how could it be? Sasuke wasn't anywhere near the Leaf Village. So why was Naruto getting such clear images of him now? Growling and shaking his head to clear the disturbing thoughts, Naruto started climbing, his breath coming in quick, shallow pants as he reached the first landing. But by then, his eyesight was getting blurry and . . . and . . . _no, that wasn't right. That can't be right_, Naruto thought as he grasped the railing, looking up the next flight of stairs to see a pale skinned figure with spiky raven hair, his arms crossed over his chest as black as night eyes stared accusingly down at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto somehow managed to stutter as he moved backwards, clinging to the railing for support. _Sasuke? Here? _Almost blindly, Naruto reached behind his back, feeling for kunai knives which weren't there. And with that realization, a cold certainty gripped Naruto's heart. He was going to die. In his current condition, there was just no way he could hope to win against Sasuke now. At that thought, anger flooded through Naruto's body, knowing that bastard was going to win. But the defiant tone Naruto tried to shove into his voice failed, and instead of sounding menacing, all that came across was a great weariness. "What do you want, teme?"

Sasuke continued cooly staring down, wondering how much longer Naruto was going to be able to remain on his feet. "Hn - calm down. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

Naruto felt his legs getting shakier as he gripped the railing even tighter. "That still doesn't answer the q-question."

Slowly, Sasuke started walking down the rest of the steps. He hadn't seen Naruto since he'd woken up and, to be certain, he didn't like what he was seeing now. Tsunade said he wasn't healing as fast as usual, but this . . . Naruto's normally tanned skin was pale and drawn while his messy golden hair clung to his forehead with sweat. On top of that, his breathing was erratic and there was a fresh crimson stain plastered across the front of his shirt. The only thing that looked even remotely like Naruto were his brilliant blue eyes.

"Hey, dobe, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

"Don't . . . don't call me a dobe, teme," Naruto panted, his vision starting to go dark, "I hate that place . . . and you didn't answer . . . " and that was all he had in him. As his eyelids fluttered and closed, Sasuke sprinted down the remaining steps, catching Naruto before his knees had even started to buckle. Holding Naruto in his arms, Sasuke wondered if he should take him back to the hospital. Chances were pretty good that by now, they were all going crazy looking for him. Hell, Tsunade had probably beaten the place to the ground. But Naruto had said it himself, he hated the place. If he'd gone through all the trouble of busting out and walking all this way, then Sasuke would be damned if he'd take him back. Still, he needed to let them know what was going on. As he continued staring down into Naruto's pale face, Sasuke spoke to the Anbu agent he knew was watching him. Actually, there were three of them. It seemed the Hokage's trust only went so far. "Tell the Hokage where Naruto is and to send over any supplies she thinks I'll need to take care of him."

Without a word, Sasuke felt one of the Anbu's leave as he picked Naruto up and carried him into the apartment.

_Thanks for reading. I'll try and update again this weekend._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks once again for the reviews. I have to say, I got some very nice ones. I couple I even saved so that when I think my writing really sucks, I can go back and get a little ego boost. Unfortunately, I think we can all do with a little help in that regard now and again. **

**Anywho . . . this is the next chappie. I hope it lives up to the expectations of those continuing to read this story. Someone reviewed that they wished this was how the manga had really gone. All I can say is "Amen!" Or, at least in this general direction :-) With that said, this chapter starts to get a little bit fluffier. Not complete fluff, but it leans that direction. Also, I'm trying really hard to finish my other story (almost there!). Once done with that one, I can focus more on this and also finish. Updates won't be as frequent as I'd like, but hopefully at least a couple weekly until it's done. Here's hoping.  
**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off this fanfiction. **

**On with the story . . .  
**

Still unconscious, Sasuke laid Naruto's battered body down on the bed, cutting the bloodied shirt and bandages from his chest - taking a deep breath as he surveyed the damage. "Gods, what did my brother do to you," Sasuke hissed before taking a warm, wet cloth to the ravaged skin. Once the blood was gone, he was relieved to see that the wound was only seeping mildly, not running in rivers. Using the bandages he'd found in Naruto's bathroom, Sasuke re-wrapped the wounds and lay his friend back down on the bed, covering his shivering form with blankets.

He should have gotten up and left Naruto to his sleep, but somehow Sasuke couldn't make his body move from the bed. As his hand pushed the dampened strands of gold from Naruto's face, Sasuke marveled at how good it felt sitting there. Never had he allowed himself to believe that he'd ever be able to be this close to Naruto again. Sasuke had squashed even a mere whisper of that thought. To have allowed his mind to wonder down those roads would have been incomprehensibly painful. He'd realized that the moment he left Naruto by that river three years ago. But even then, he'd had no real idea what he'd given up. No, that knowledge had come later, and with it, yet another regret.

Naruto's eyes slowly flitted open to see a deep frown on Sasuke's face. _Sasuke!_ He thought to himself as his eyes widened in surprise. "I wasn't dreaming?" Naruto whispered, his voice weak and unsure.

Sasuke's dark eyes moved to make contact with the blue sea's filling Naruto's beautiful ones. Smirking, he answered, "I don't know. What were you dreaming about?"

Naruto closed his eyes, swearing underneath his breath. "No, definitely not a dream. Your still the cocky, arrogant bastard you've always been."

Slowly, a true smile began tugging at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. How long had it been since that had happened? Then he thought, it really hadn't been that long, when he was in Naruto's mind, he'd smiled a lot. Even laughed.

But as quickly as the smile came, it faded when a knock was heard at the door. Reluctantly getting up off the bed, Sasuke went into the living room to see who their guest was. The bright pink hair greeting him was not entirely unexpected.

"Sakura," Sasuke managed to clip out.

Nodding her head once, she answered, "Sasuke. I've come with the supplies you asked for." Then, craning her neck around him, she asked, "Is Naruto all right?"

"Come in and see for yourself," Sasuke offered while moving to the side.

Sakura hesitated for only a moment. Lady Tsunade had been furious with Naruto when she found out he was missing, but it was a fury born out of worry. And then, upon hearing both where and who he was with, she'd asked specifically for Sakura to check on Naruto and bring Sasuke the needed supplies. Even she knew better than to drag Naruto back to hospital. After all, he'd just find another way to escape, and next time, he might not make it home.

Sakura didn't wait for Sasuke to invite her into Naruto's bedroom, but instead went straight for it. And, unlike Sasuke, she'd actually seen him these past few days and wasn't surprised in the least by his questionable appearance.

Groaning, Naruto looked up into the overly bright pink haze surrounding Sakura's head and flatly stated, "I'm not going back."

Sakura lowered her head, her face turning several shades of red with her frustration. Lady Tsunade hadn't been the only one worrying about him. "Idiot! Do you even know how much trouble you caused by leaving?"

Grabbing the cover's Sasuke had wrapped him in, Naruto ducked his head deeper into their folds, as if that would protect him from Sakura's wrath. Stuttering, he started to at least try and apologize. "I'm sorry S-Sakura. Real-l-y, I am."

"Oh shut up. Your not sorry at all."

"That's not true! I . . . "

Blowing out a deep breath, she said, "Don't worry, I know you didn't do it to be mean. I know how much you hate that place."

Now that it looked as if Sakura's anger had been diffused, Naruto began to relax, pulling his head out from under the covers as he tried to smile at his friend.

Naruto's smiles had always been infectious. _Well, maybe not always, _Sakura mused as she found herself grinning despite herself. "Oh for heaven's sake. Stop smiling at me like that and sit up so I can take a look at the damage."

Soon the smile was gone from Naruto's face, replaced by a grimace as he tried to find the energy to do what she wanted. With a worried frown, Sakura practically shouted, "Sasuke! Get over here and help."

Sasuke had been silently watching their interaction, all but forgotten. And now . . . was Sakura actually giving him an order? "What?" was all he could think to say.

Turning slightly on the bed, Sakura put the full weight of her turquoise eyes on Sasuke. "You heard me. Naruto can't sit up on his own. I need you to help hold him up while I redo his bandages."

"I can so . . . _pant . . . pant_ . . . sit up."

"Oh, stop being such an idiot. It's obvious you can't," Sakura scolded.

Sasuke had always known Sakura was bossy, but unlike everyone else in the village, he'd never been on the receiving end. Pushing away from the wall, he moved to the back of the bed, his eyebrows raising slightly at the glower Naruto was shooting him. As gently as he could, Sasuke placed his hands behind Naruto's back, lifting him up and into a sitting position, noting as he did so how little his friend was able to do on his own.

"You've already changed these," it was a statement, not a question Sakura directed at Sasuke.

"Yes."

"When did you do that?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"After you collapsed on the stairs," came the cool response.

"-Oh"

"Was there a lot of blood, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

Sakura's eyes furrowed as Naruto tried to blow it off. "Oh, come on, it couldn't have been that much."

"Your shirt was soaked through."

"-Oh"

None to gently, Sakura began removing the bandages, ignoring Naruto's continued complaints about her "bed side manner". When she finally got to the wound, Sakura sighed. "You've opened it up again, Naruto. This is never going to heal if you keep doing that."

"-Um . . . sorry Sakura," was all he could say.

Pushing a few strands of hair out of her face, Sakura took a deep breath, concentrating her chakra into her hands and placing them over the seeping wound, knitting it back together as best she could. When the bleeding had stopped, she ran a hand over the thin skin covering the wound. After this, she covered the whole area in an ointment and re-wrapped his upper torso.

Feeling tired, Sakura sighed and placed the left over supplies back in the bag she'd brought. But no matter how tired she felt, it was nothing compared to Naruto, who was already nodding off in Sasuke's arms. Blinking to clear her head, Sakura stared at the two of them, noting how Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto's face as sleep reclaimed him. "-Um, you can lay him back down now," she finally said.

Looking up, Sasuke only nodded his head while easing out from underneath Naruto's body, covering him once again with the blankets.

Sakura glanced from Sasuke to Naruto and then back up again. "Sasuke, can I speak with you in the living room."

Saying nothing, Sasuke merely walked out of the bedroom, leaning his body on the kitchen counter top as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. In front of him, Sakura stood, her eyes staring at him as if he was a strange puzzle she just couldn't figure out. Even so, he much preferred this look to the puppy dog eyes she used to give him.

"I guess you figured out Lady Tsunade didn't tell Naruto about you being here."

"Hn-"

"She was waiting for him to regain some of his strength, but I guess he had other plans."

"Obviously."

Reaching her hands behind her back, Sakura rocked on her heels. "So, um . . . You're really going to do it? You're going to stay and live with him?"

A cold stare was her only answer and Sakura decided to change the topic back to something safe. "Naruto should have the bandages changed at least once a day."

Sasuke nodded.

"And, of course, he needs to stay in bed. I know that's going to be near to impossible . . . "

"No, it won't."

"Ok . . . that's good."

"Is there anything else."

Sakura looked at the ground, and then at the door before glaring up at him. There was something she had to get off her chest. If she didn't, inner Sakura was never going to stop screaming. "Just this. I trust Lady Tsunade and if she says this is the right thing, then so be it. But if you hurt him . . . " by now, Sakura's whole body was shaking. "I know I'm not as strong as you, but by all that is holy, I will find a way to make you pay if you hurt him again." Then, blowing out a deep breath, she began walking towards the door, throwing over her shoulder as she left, "If you need anything, let me know." And then she closed the door, leaving a frowning Uchiha in her wake, worrying just how close Naruto and Sakura had gotten in his absence.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

Sasuke slept on the floor near Naruto's bed, intently listening to the sound of his breathing, waiting for any sign of waking. But it was mid-morning before Naruto's bright blue eyes opened again. With lightening speed, Sasuke was instantly standing over Naruto, staring down with a passively blank expression.

Naruto stared up into Sasuke's seemingly empty eyes and still couldn't believe he was there. Surely, at some point, this would have to have all been a dream. Inwardly, a thousand and one questions went crashing through his brain, but he was too scared to ask them. If he did, what would happen? Would Sasuke leave? For once in his life, Naruto chose silence, and in the end, all he could do was stare into blackness.

The flood of questions and accusations never came, and finally Sasuke was forced to break the silence by saying a simple word, "Hungry?"

Instantly Naruto's stomach roared to life with an angry growl. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Lay there, I'll go fix something," Sasuke said as he left the room, leaving a very confused Naruto flat on his back in bed. Earlier, Tsunade had sent over some supplies besides the medical ones Sakura had left. Included inside was a whole host of foods which Sasuke was sure Naruto would hate. After all, it wasn't ramen, but something healthy and entirely foreign to the Dobe's stomach.

Just as he placed the rice and fish to cook, Sasuke heard footsteps on the stairs outside. Two men, one of which he knew all to well. Moving to the door before they had a chance to knock, Sasuke's timing was perfect as Iruka was just raising his hand to knock.

"Ah . . . Sasuke . . . " Staring into the gentle eyes of his childhood sensei, Sasuke couldn't help but see the discomfort lurking deep in their depths. But the man behind Iruka showed no such concern, instead his one eye was squeezed shut with the smile he was hiding. "Morning Sasuke," Kakashi said with more cheer than Sasuke thought the occasion warranted.

"-Hn," was their only response as Sasuke turned his back on the two men, going back to the sizzling fish on the stove.

It had been over three years since Iruka had seen the young Uchiha, and, although time had been good to his physical needs, it had not been so giving to his soul. Looking over his shoulder for guidance, the only response Iruka got from Kakashi was a disinterested shrug. Shaking his head, Iruka took those final few steps across the doorway, ignoring any misgivings he might have about being relatively alone in a room with the dangerous Uchiha. He was here to see Naruto. That was the important thing.

"Um . . . is Naruto awake?" Iruka asked. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait for Sasuke to reply because out of the bedroom came a soft voice. Too soft in Iruka's opinion. "Hey, Iruka-sensei. I'm up."

Iruka couldn't hide the worried frown furrowing his lips at Naruto's unusually quiet voice. Looking up, he was surprised to see the same expression mirrored on Sasuke's face. _Maybe, just maybe . . . _Iruka thought before replacing his frown with the fatherly smile Naruto had come to treasure so much. Without another word, he walked into Naruto's bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Sasuke alone in the kitchen with Kakashi.

Turning back to the stove, Sasuke did his best to ignore his former teacher. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi had other plans.

"So, how's it going?"

-Silence.

"That well?"

-more silence.

"I see you still remember how to cook."

-even more silence.

"Do you really think he's going to eat that?"

A vein in Sasuke's temple started pulsing as he stirred the rice a little more forcefully than needed.

"I think you should at least add some ramen to it, otherwise . . . "

Sasuke finally snapped. "Is there a point in there somewhere?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Just making conversation and offering a little advice."

Bristling, Sasuke answered, "In case you hadn't noticed, I stopped taking your advice a long time ago."

Kakashi's body went still, not a white hair on his head breaking rank as he glared at Sasuke's back. "Yes, and how did that work out for you?"

As if it were a competition, Sasuke's body stopped moving, his features as blank as a statues as he responded. "I could kill you. Do you even comprehend how easy it would be for me to do that?"

Beneath his mask, Kakashi smirked, knowing all to well how right Sasuke was. If power was what he was after, Sasuke had definitely gained it in spades over these past few years. But the price . . . Pushing himself off the couch he'd been leaning against, Kakashi came up and slapped Sasuke on the back, shocking the young man out of his anger. "Lighten up, Sasuke." Then, grabbing a nearby wooden spoon, Kakashi took over stirring the rice while Sasuke watched over the fish, both of them silently wishing Iruka would finish his visit soon.

Naruto sat on the bed, his mouth gapping open like a fish. "He did what?"

Although he hadn't actually been there, both Kakashi and Lady Tsunade filled him in earlier on what had transpired these past few days. To say he'd been stunned would have been a gross understatement. And, since Naruto so cleverly left the hospital before Tsunade had a chance to enlighten him . . . well, the task fell to Iruka to fill in Naruto's numerous blanks.

"Yeah, somehow Sasuke managed to fix the seal." Reaching up, Iruka ran a hand through Naruto's dirty hair. "I'm not sure how, only that he used the Sharingan to do it."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed in rapid succession. He'd sat there, completely dumbfounded by what he was being told, and now it only seemed like he had more questions than answers. "And Sakura? She's the one who brought him here?"

"Yes. She was very brave."

Naruto reached up a hand to scratch his head, but thought better of it when a sharp pain shot through his chest. Finally, he nodded. "That explains why she wasn't surprised to see him here yesterday," Naruto thought out loud. But then, "But that doesn't explain why he's staying."

Iruka stared into Naruto's confused eyes, noting that his own were probably looking fairly similar. In truth, he wasn't exactly sure he understood Sasuke's reason's either. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He understood the Hokage's concerns regarding the situation all to well. What he didn't get was why Sasuke had agreed to it. Sure, he might have killed Orochimaru, but Itachi was still breathing the same air as his brother and Iruka knew Sasuke wouldn't let that situation stand. Besides, it wasn't like he could really tell Naruto that Sasuke was here to protect him - both from his brother and himself. Even in his deteriorated condition, Iruka knew that would make Naruto go ballistic. Somehow, Lady Tsunade had kind of left that part up to him to figure out.

Iruka decided to go for honesty. Not all the facts, mind you, but he wasn't going to lie either. "Listen Naruto, I'm not really sure why he's decided to stay. Maybe he's just tired of not having a home. Maybe he missed you -"

"Che - right. Sasuke would never come back for me," Naruto said it while looking down at his hands. "Iruka . . . he tried to . . . " but not even Naruto could finish that statement and instead looked up with a small smile. "But I don't think he really meant it."

Iruka couldn't hide the shock on his face. The boy really did have the biggest heart of anyone. "Naruto - "

Cutting him off, Naruto asked, "So he's here to stay, right?"

It was hard for Iruka to ignore the hope in Naruto's voice. "That's what he says, but . . ."

"And that old hag, Tsunade - "

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded.

"Yeah, yeah . . . anyway, Tsunade's concocted this story that he was on a mission this whole time. That he didn't turn rogue?"

At this, Iruka could only nod. He wasn't at all sure he agreed with letting Sasuke off the hook. I mean, Naruto might not be able to say it, but he could. Sasuke had tried to murder the boy. Forget what else he'd done, that alone was enough for Iruka to want retribution.

Naruto seemed pensive for a minute, something Iruka rarely saw. "And, the others, Shika, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Lee . . . everyone that knows better, they've agreed to go along with this?"

Inwardly, Iruka smiled, knowing that the only reason they had agreed was because of their mutual friendship for Naruto. Truly, the boy had a gift. Sure, he might be obnoxious, loud, hyper, and well, lets face it, sometimes a little stupid, but there was something undeniably wonderful about Naruto. He never gave up, not on himself, and not on anyone else. He saw the good in people, even when it was buried below self made mountains of pain and loss. All this and more he thought, but instead only nodded while answering, "Yes, they've agreed."

Naruto sat, his eyes looking tired yet sparkling brilliantly with a light Iruka hadn't seen in years. "So . . . Sasuke's back. He's really back." Then, with doubt littering those azure orbs, he asked, "But I still don't understand why he's here? In my house?"

Iruka sat, momentarily stunned. He couldn't tell Naruto that Sasuke was there to take care of him. Knowing the boy, he'd ruin all Sakura's healing efforts in a fit of uncontrolled rage. No, now might be time for a little white lie. "Lady Tsunade doesn't fully trust him yet. She want's him to live with you so you can keep an eye on him." Now, it was Naruto's turn to look stunned.

Deciding it was time to cut and run, Iruka got up from the bed, ruffling his hands through the blond's hair once again, noting that Naruto really was in serious need of a bath. "I think your breakfast is almost ready, and you need your rest. I'll come by and visit later."

Naruto only nodded as his stomach grumbled yet again.

Placing a hand on the doorknob, Iruka turned to say one last thing. "Naruto, don't think to hard on why he's back. Be careful, but also be his friend." And with that, he walked out of the door and into the kitchen, grabbing Kakashi as he went. "Thanks for letting us visit, Sasuke. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

By now, the food was on two plates and Iruka finally looked down to take notice of what he'd been fixing. "Good luck with that."

Sasuke glowered as Kakashi chuckled. "Before we go, Lady Tsunade asked me to tell you to keep a low profile for the next few days to allow her time to inform everyone that you are staying and are not to be arrested."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Oh, and Sasuke," Iruka chimed in. "Naruto really needs a bath." Turning to leave, both Kakashi and Iruka noticed the unusual crimson creeping up Sasuke's neck, covering his ivory skin in a soft glow.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

Sasuke stood there, staring at the two plates of steaming food while willing his body back into its normal state of calm. _I can do this. I will NOT let these feelings control me. _With his skin flawlessly pale once again, Sasuke went back into Naruto's room, noting the thoughtful look on his face as he set the plate on his lap. "Don't hurt yourself, Dobe."

Naruto looked up, to confused to be bothered by the name calling. "What are you talking about? I'm not even moving."

Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he answered, "Your brain, idiot. You looked like you were thinking too hard."

Slowly, color began seeping back into Naruto's sallow cheeks, but before his fury could ignite, Sasuke sat down in a nearby chair, looking pointedly at the plate he'd set on his friends lap. "Eat."

The constant rumbling in Naruto's belly was hard to ignore and he couldn't help the large grin splitting his face as he thought about the ram . . . "Hey, what the hell is this?"

"It's called food."

"I know that, Teme. But I thought . . . "

"You thought I was going to fix you some of that ramen crap you love so much."

"Well, yeah."

"Hn. Right now, you need something more nutritious than junk food."

Ignoring the pain in his chest, Naruto crossed his arms, pouting for all he was worth.

"Naruto. Eat."

Inwardly, Naruto cringed at the cold heartlessness in Sasuke's voice, but all the same, he picked up one of his chopsticks and started poking at the meat. Picking up a piece, he eyed it suspiciously as he carelessly said, "It's probably poiso . . . " Truly, it was a joke. Never had it really crossed Naruto's mind that Sasuke might have actually poisoned his food. But the words were already floating through the air and there was nothing he could do to take them back. Slowly, very slowly, Naruto sheepishly looked up, only to find Sasuke bending over him, his eyes shooting daggers into Naruto as he leaned those extra few inches forward, biting down on the lone piece of fish captured between the two edges of chopsticks. Keeping as still as possible, Naruto stared, eyes wide while Sasuke swallowed the bite he'd taken and calmly walked back to his chair to sit and eat the rest of his meal.

Swallowing hard, Naruto glanced down at the remaining meat and stuffed it in his mouth. Soon the savory juices were streaming down his throat. "Hey, this is actually pretty good . . . "

"Then shut up and eat it."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something else, but somehow he didn't think the glare he'd earn in return was worth it. Besides, he was really, really hungry and wound up devouring every last grain of rice on his place. And now that his belly was full, Naruto's eyes became heavy and he leaned on the wall behind him, waiting for Sasuke to finish. "You're such a slow eater."

"Are you still hungry? You can have the rest of mine if you want."

Cracking open an eyelid, Naruto thought about the question and decided that he was actually full. "No, I'm good."

"Seriously, I'm done if you want it."

"What are you talking about? You've barely eaten half. No wonder you're so pale and skinny."

"I am not skinny."

Naruto opened his other eyelid, critically looking over Sasuke's body, unknowingly making the Uchiha mentally squirm. "Hm, I'm not so sure," was all he said before closing his eyes again. Inside, Sasuke thought his heart might just leap out of his chest. To have Naruto stare at him like that . . . thank the gods he'd closed his eyes again or else he might have seen how uncomfortable . . . wait, he was falling asleep again.

"Hey, Naruto, you can't go to sleep."

"Huh? Why not, my body feels like lead."

Sasuke stood up, and stared pointedly at Naruto as he spoke, "Iruka says you need a bath," and then sniffing louder than needed, he added, "and I agree."

Instantly, Naruto's eyelids shot open, his crystal blue eyes dancing with anger. "Are you saying I smell bad?"

Sasuke cut off a biting laugh, he just couldn't help it. "Well, what do you think?"

Truly, Naruto wanted to stay mad, but there were two things wrong with that. First, he thought he might just be to damned tired to care. And second . . . well, second was that Sasuke was probably right.

"What? No more arguing?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, to tired."

A little stunned, Sasuke turned from the room and headed off to start the bath water, returning quickly lest Naruto really fall asleep again. "Naruto, can you stand up?"

Slowly, oh so very slowly, Naruto began inching his body closer to the edge of the bed. But it was exhausting work and soon he was flushed and panting from the pain. Seeing this, Sasuke didn't wait for an answer, but bent down, placing his arms around Naruto's waist, lifting him from the bed. After resting a moment to steady him and change positions, Naruto leaned heavily on Sasuke as they walked to the bathroom. Once there, Sasuke sat him on a stool and began cutting the bandages from around his chest. Soon, he'd reached the end and the only thing left was Naruto's pants and boxers.

"Can you manage the rest?" _Please say yes, please . . . _Blushing slightly, Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so."

Gulping, Sasuke prayed to a god he barely believed existed and once again lifted Naruto up and into a standing position. "Can you stand for a second," he asked, noticing how unsteady Naruto already seemed.

"Yeah, I think so. Just . . . hurry."

For more reason's than Naruto could imagine, Sasuke removed the remainder of Naruto's clothes with an efficiency any Shinobi would be proud to claim. But if Sasuke had been afraid a naked Naruto would arouse him to much, then he'd been dead wrong. Although he already knew what Naruto's upper body looked like, he'd had no idea the injuries extended lower. Nothing on Naruto's lower half even remotely looked like his normal tanned skin. Instead, there were healing gashes flowing over purplish-green tinted hues. Not an inch of his body had been spared. "Naru - " The word choked off in his throat.

"Sasuke, I think I need to sit down now."

Instantly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto under his arms and walked him to the tub, easing him down into the warm waters as Naruto gave an appreciative sigh. "Thanks Sasuke."

Those two simple words filtered through Sasuke like a sweet song. "No problem, Dobe."

"I hate that name."

"I know." Sasuke continued to stare down from above until Naruto finally tilted his head back, giving him the full brunt of those azure eyes. "Um, could you hand me the soap?"

Dumbly, Sasuke reached across the tub, sliding the piece of soap into Naruto's hand as he hastily made an excuse to leave. "I'll go get fresh clothes and bandages."

Naruto nodded while starting the arduous task of cleaning his body, somehow managing to do a fair job, despite the agony of it. But just like earlier in the day, when he went to raise his hands to his head, the pain was to great and black spots began peppering his vision once again.

After taking what Sasuke thought was enough time to gather the bandages and give Naruto time to bathe, he began making his way back to the dreaded bathroom, walking through the door just in time to see the excruciating wince Naruto gave when he tried to raise his hands to wash his hair.

More concerned than anything else, Sasuke quietly set down the supplies as he stated, "Don't try that again. I'll be back in a minute."

Without another word, Sasuke headed off to the kitchen, searching the cabinets for a pitcher of some kind, finally finding one in the very last cabinet to be searched. With pitcher in hand, he walked back to the bathroom, sitting down on his knees behind the tub and Naruto's head. Reaching over Naruto's exposed shoulders, Sasuke dipped the pitcher in the water, bringing it up three quarter's full while saying, "Lean your head back."

Catching on quickly, Naruto did as commanded, squinting his eyes closed as the warm water ran over his hair and down his back. Performing this little trick one more time, Sasuke moved on to lathering Naruto's hair with shampoo, working his fingers through the messy, golden strands with surprising gentleness, his nimble, thin fingers massaging Naruto's head in a sensuous way.

Groaning innocently, Naruto leaned back into Sasuke's hands. "God's where did you learn how to do that?"

Again, color began rushing into Sasuke's cheeks and he was happy Naruto still had his eyes closed so as not to notice. But then again, Naruto's eyes being closed was part of the problem. The way he was leaning back gave Sasuke a full view of his angelic face, flushed nicely with the heat of the water, eyes languidly closed while his pink lips parted with pleasure. The three whiskered lines etched across each cheek standing out roughly against the smoothness of his skin.

Sasuke couldn't help that his hands suddenly stopped their ministrations. Those plump lips looked so good and the temptation to reach over and press them to his mouth was overwhelming. With his breath coming in increasingly shallow increments, Sasuke was just about to do it when he was blinded by the innocent blue seas of Naruto's open eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

Everything in Sasuke crashed to a sudden halt and it was only due to years of harsh training that he was able to mask his desires as he answered, "Time to rinse."

"Oh, ok," and once again, Naruto's eyes squeezed closed, awaiting the onslaught of water he knew was coming.

Rinsing Naruto's hair with due haste, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief that "bath-time" was over. "Time to get out of the tub. We still need to bandage you before you fall asleep."

Sighing deeply, Naruto didn't complain when Sasuke reached under his arms and hoisted him up, but he did sway more than he'd liked to admit and lifting each leg over the side of the tub was positively grueling. He couldn't even find the strength to complain when Sasuke got a towel and started patting him dry, even though each tap sent unintentional spikes of painful fire running up and down his skin.

Soon enough, Naruto was being directed to step into his boxers and then a clean set of black pants. Sitting him back down on the stool, Sasuke kneeled in front of Naruto, spreading the ointment Sakura had brought over the healing wounds while Naruto kept his exhausted and shaky hands on Sasuke's shoulders as his torso was encircled with fresh bandages.

"Now, its back to bed with you," Sasuke stated before starting to lift Naruto up yet again, but this time Naruto's quaking limbs wouldn't hold him and Sasuke went down on his knees hard, holding his panting friend tightly in his arms.

"Nn . . . sorry, Sasuke."

"It's ok," he said, absent mindedly running a hand through Naruto's wet hair.

"Sorry, I'm so . . . weak."

Something in Sasuke's heart tore in half and he swore under his breath. "You're not weak, Naruto, just injured and tired."

Since Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder, he missed the small smile curving his friends lips. What he didn't miss was the weak squeeze Naruto gave him as he said, "Thanks, Teme."

"Hn." With that, Sasuke stood up, lifting Naruto's body with him, turning him slightly so he could carry him back to bed. But as Sasuke lifted him into his arms, Naruto whispered, "No, not skinny at all," and then completely lost himself to sleep, once again missing the ever increasing redness creeping over Sasuke's face.

_Hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. I'll try and update as soon as possible . . . no promises as to the date._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Thanks again for the reviews. I truly appreciate them all. In fact, since I finished up my other story last weekend, I've spent the remaining time finishing this one. I just wrote what I hope to be the last line of this fiction a few minutes ago. **

**I had a reviewer who wondered why Naruto wasn't healing quickly since the seal had been fixed. My answer is that due to the previous battle when Naruto let the Kyuubi's chakra have more control, combined with the following three day battle for release, Kyuubi's chakra is just about as low as Naruto's and thus it's not able to heal him. I don't know if that fully makes sense, but it's what I was thinking at the time. Thanks for the review and the question.**

**Disclaimers: Still don't own it, nor do I make any money off this fanfiction. I also, unfortunately, do not own the weather and am really hoping I can get this posted before my power goes out. For those of you living in the part of the country I am - good luck with the next few days. My area is supposed to be getting most of the ice instead of the snow and it's a very good possibility that many of us will be huddled around our fireplaces, shivering in the dark tonight :-( **

**Please, everyone stay safe, off the roads if they're bad and hopefully somehow on-line reading sasunaru fanfiction!**

**Enough blabber from me . . . on with the story . . .  
**

Over the following days, Sasuke noticed Naruto's mood varying widely. One minute he was grinning and filling him in on all the happenings of the village over the past few years, and the next he was staring thoughtfully at the wall, quiet and sad. More than once, Sasuke thought Naruto wanted to bring up something more serious, but his fears would soon be laid to rest and silence would come to reclaim the room. But gradually, Naruto's strength began returning, as did the Kyuubi's and keeping him resting and in bed became increasingly difficult.

"I am soooo bored," Naruto whined for the what seemed like the trillionth time.

"Like I care," was Sasuke's typical response, only this time, it wasn't working.

"Come on. I feel like this room is closing in on me. And, being stuck in here for days with only you for company is driving me crazy."

With dangerously narrowed eyes, Sasuke stared out the window he was currently perched in. Over the past few days he'd practically had to sit on Naruto to keep him in bed. It was either that or bribery, promising him that if he stayed still he'd get ramen with his meal. But even those tricks were starting to loose their efficacy. And, although he liked being with Naruto, some away time would do them both a world of good.

As Sasuke continued trying to ignore the windbag laying in bed, he noted a pink shot of color walking towards their apartment and sent up a silent prayer of thanks that Sakura was finally on her way.

"Sakura's coming," Sasuke said, voice completely devoid of the relief he was feeling.

Sitting up in bed, Naruto's face broke out into a wide grin. "Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's relief faded into bitterness as he once again wondered how close the two of them had gotten while he was gone. In all the stories Naruto had told over the past few days, surprisingly few had to do with the girl. "Hopefully she'll give you the all clear and my ears can finally get some peace."

"Shut up, teme. I'm not that loud."

Allowing himself the rare expression of emotion, Sasuke shot Naruto a look of pure disbelief. "Hn. Whatever, idiot."

"-Hey . . . "

Naruto didn't get a chance to finish as Sasuke was already leaving the room and heading for the door. Soon enough, he heard Sakura's voice and his world brightened considerably.

"Hey Naruto, how ya feeling?" It had been a couple of days since she'd seen her friend and it was amazing what those precious hours of healing had done for him. But the realization was bitter sweet, because if Naruto was back to his rapid rate of healing, then it meant the Kyuubi was back to full strength. Pushing that thought down into the deepest recesses of her mind, Sakura plastered a smile on her face as she sat down by her friend.

"Sakura, tell this bastard that I'm doing fine and can get out of bed," Naruto pleaded.

Raising an eyebrow at both of them, she asked, "What? Trouble in paradise?" Behind her, Sasuke twitched, but Naruto just seemed confused. "Paradise? Is that what you'd call living with this arrogant jackass?"

Giggling, she started removing the bandages while muttering a simple, "Never mind." Once they were off, Sakura ran a hand over the almost completely healed wound he'd had just a few short days ago.

"Naruto! Stop squirming," Sakura practically yelled.

Now giggling as well as squirming, Naruto laughed, "I can't, that tickles." Both of them missing the furious look Sasuke was shooting towards Sakura's back. It was all he could do to stand there and not bash her head into the wall.

"God's, your hopeless," Sakura said, the exasperation clear in her voice. But still, her chakra filled hands continued their assault over his body and Naruto squirmed even more. By now, Sasuke was almost to his breaking point. He'd said Naruto was his, but was that true? If Sakura and Naruto really did have something going on . . . how long would he be able to stand by and watch? The answer - not long. And just like that, visions of Sakura's untimely death began filtering through his mind. He was on the third scenario when Naruto said something which immediately erased them all.

"So, is this what you do to bushy brows when your alone?"

_-Whack!_

"Hey, what was that for?"

Standing on the bed, Sakura looked positively furious and Sasuke had a moment to wonder if he'd have to kill her for entirely different reasons. "Pervert! What Lee and I do when we're alone is none of your business!"

At this, Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. After three years of living with Orichimaru, he knew what perverted was, and Naruto was about as far from that as possible. Stupid and naive maybe, but perverted . . .

"Calm down, Sakura, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Oh, I don't think it's me I'll be hurting . . . " _Thump._

"Ouch! Ok, I take it back. Geesh, so sorry I asked."

Jumping off the bed, Sakura threw another angry glance at Naruto before gathering her stuff up and heading towards the door. "Your wounds are almost healed. But you still need to take it easy."

Naruto practically shot off the bed as he shouted, "Great! Time to get back to training!"

Spinning, Sakura stared murderously at her friend. "Didn't you listen to a word I just said? Take. It. Easy."

_Gods, if you didn't know better, you'd think they were related_, Sasuke thought as he continued watching the bickering going on. "What about light training?" Sasuke asked, both Sakura and Naruto finally turning to look at him as if they'd forgotten he was even in the same room.

Blowing out a deep breath, Sakura nodded. "Ok, but nothing to vigorous. Nobody wants to see him in the hospital again." Then, looking back at Sasuke, she added, "I don't know how you did it, but congrats on keeping him down long enough to heal."

Behind her, Naruto grumbled, "You don't know the hell I've been through these past . . . "

The words were briefly cut off by the murderous Uchiha glare. But Naruto only sighed while flopping back down on the bed. "Give it a rest, Sasuke. I'm practically immune."

Smiling despite herself, Sakura stared into Sasuke's disgruntled eyes. But, on closer inspection, they didn't look that disgruntled.

"Well, I need to get going . . . "

"Got a hot date with bushy brows?" Naruto asked suggestively.

Tensing, Sakura refused to be bated and instead smiled sweetly at Sasuke before heading out the door. A final, "Good luck," thrown over her shoulder before the door slammed.

Pushing away from the wall, Sasuke came to stand over Naruto as he lay sprawled on top of the bed, his chest bare. Indeed, Sakura was right, Naruto was almost healed. Only a slight puckering could be seen where that deep wound had once been, and almost all the bruising was gone, leaving flawless tanned skin behind.

Sitting up, Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "I think she's a little touchy today."

"What?" Sasuke asked, visions of Sakura's hands roaming over Naruto's body coming to the fore of his mind.

"I was only kidding her about Lee. It's been over a year now, you'd think she'd lighten up a little."

Now, this was a conversation Sasuke was interested in. "So, Sakura and Lee have been dating for that long?"

Naruto nodded, leaning back on his elbows as he said, "Yeah. You didn't expect her to wait around for you? Did ya?"

"-Hn. I never wanted Sakura. You know that."

Blowing out a breath, Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I know that."

"And what about you? Aren't you upset she's going out with someone else?" Despite his dispassionate demeanor, Sasuke's heart was racing as he waited for an answer.

Blushing slightly as he remembered his old crush, Naruto simply shook his head. "Nah. I haven't thought of Sakura that way for a long time."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "-Oh, what changed?"

"Not sure. After you left . . . " Naruto's face turned, he couldn't quite look Sasuke in the eyes when he spoke about his abandonment. "After you left, Sakura and I got really close. She kind of helped me get through some stuff . . . and well . . . you know, she just kind of became like a sister . . . or something."

Silence hung in the air. It was still to early to discuss Sasuke's betrayal and neither quite knew what to say until Naruto finally sat up, a large grin on his face. "Anyway, Lee kept working hard when it came to winning Sakura-chan. And finally, all that work paid off!"

"So, you're happy for them?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, why not. Lee might be a little . . . well, you know . . . off, but he loves Sakura and she's happy. What more could a brother want for his sister?"

Again, silence hung in the air, only this time it was Sasuke's turn to break it. "So, I thought you wanted to get out of here."

Bouncing off the bed, Naruto beamed, "Damn straight!"

"Wanna spar?"

Naruto's whole face lit up, brighter than the sun. "Seriously?"

Sasuke shrugged. "As long as you don't take it to far."

"Oi, what's the matter, Teme? Afraid I'm gonna beat ya into the ground?"

"Idiot, as if that would ever happen." Sasuke couldn't help the smile threatening the corners of his lips. It just felt good to be arguing with the dobe again. "Go get cleaned up."

"Why, we're just going to get all sweaty again."

"That doesn't mean you have to start out smelly," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey! I don't stink!"

"That's debatable," Sasuke answered as he walked from the room, leaving an only mildly distressed Naruto smelling his arm pits.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

Both boys lay on the ground, one flat out on his back, heavily panting, while the other leaned back on his hands, staring up into the dancing leaves above.

"You . . . y-you totally suck. You know . . . you know that, Sasuke."

Glancing down and to his left, Sasuke stared at Naruto's flushed face. As predicted, the dobe had managed to take sparing farther than he should and was now fully exhausted. "I told you to take it easy. It's not my fault you're so damn stubborn."

"Yeah . . . but still, you didn't have to knock me on my ass seven times."

"I told you to stay down."

"Like I'd ever listen to you!" Finally finding success after the third time of trying to sit up, Naruto placed his head between his knees as he moaned, "Man, if I've re-injured something, Sakura's gonna kill me."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Well, if she does, it's your own fault."

"Yeah, and you'd probably stand by and laugh as she did it."

Immediately, the chuckling stopped and Sasuke turned cold, black eyes to his friend, his voice flat. "Sakura would be dead before the first blow fell."

Naruto's blue eyes went wide as a light blush crept into his cheeks. _God's, is he serious?_ Naruto thought, but the emptiness in Sasuke's eyes told him that he was absolutely serious. Swallowing hard, Naruto reached back and began scratching his head while giving a fake smile. "No need for violence. I don't think Sakura-chan ever means to really hurt me. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Sasuke's dark eyes moved away, looking back up into the trees as he said, "Whatever."

_Grrrrrrrrr_ . . . Looking down at his churning stomach, Naruto blushed. "Oh man, am I hungry," Naruto proclaimed more loudly than needed. Then, as if the past conversation had never taken place, he said, "Hey Sasuke, lets go to Ichiraku's."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Haven't you had enough ramen for awhile?"

"Never! Besides, I haven't been able to eat at Ichiraku's forever."

Sighing deeply, Sasuke stood up, not bothering to brush the dirt from his pants as he grabbed the hooded sweatshirt he'd brought. "Fine. Lets go."

Springing up with new found life, Naruto practically jumped into the air, "All right!"

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled as they made their way through the forest and back to the village.

Sasuke still couldn't believe how many bowls of ramen Naruto managed to put away. It was as if there was a hole in his stomach, never allowing it to completely fill. But it seemed that after the fifth one, he was finally sated enough to lean back and grin.

"Ah . . . I've missed this," Naruto blissfully sighed.

Sasuke only stared down at the bowl he was still working on - his first bowl to be exact.

"Hey, nobody else is here. I think you can take down the hood. I mean, you look like some kind of stalker or something," Naruto said as he quizzically took in Sasuke's outfit.

In truth, he was probably right. A couple of days earlier, during one of Iruka and Kakashi's joint visits (although, why the two of them kept showing up together was a mystery to Sasuke), Iruka explained that Tsunade had informed the village that Sasuke was no longer considered a rogue nin, but instead had been on a top secret mission which he'd only recently completed (ie, killing one Orochimaru). Of course, there would still be those ninja's currently out on missions who would need to be educated upon getting back, but only time could take care of that particular problem. Still, Sasuke wasn't ready for all the attention. And thankfully, for the most part, Naruto seemed to understand.

"You never know who'll walk in," was Sasuke's only response. To which, Naruto sighed and let it be.

Suddenly, Sasuke didn't want to be sitting in the ramen stand anymore and asked, "Are you finally done?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure."

"Good. We're almost out of food. Lets go shopping and get home."

Inside, Naruto desperately wanted to argue. He was enjoying being back out in the world. Back out in the sun. But the look on Sasuke's face clearly said he wasn't. Really, it shouldn't have surprised him. Even though he'd often accused Sasuke of being an attention hog, he knew that wasn't true. Sasuke hated the people of the village looking at him, especially all the girls who incessantly chased after him. No, he doubted very much that his friend was looking forward to that starting up again. So instead of picking a fight, Naruto nodded and said, "Ok. Lets go."

Thankfully, the streets of Konoha were relatively quiet and filled mostly with local villagers, not shinobi. Walking silently next to each other, Naruto started drifting down the side street that would take him to the grocer he normally used.

"Dobe, where are you going?"

Naruto looked up, surprised Sasuke had said anything. "What do you mean?"

"The store's right over there." Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze to Azuro's Grocery and froze. Azuro's was supposed to be very nice inside. And, well, as far as Naruto could remember, that was true. He'd only been inside those doors once in his life, and once was definitely enough.

Shaking his head, Naruto started to turn once again, stating flatly, "I don't shop there."

"Why not? Don't they have good stuff anymore?"

Naruto shrugged. "As far as I know it's still ok."

"Then what's the problem?"

Feeling his face tighten, Naruto answered, "No problem, I just like going somewhere else."

"That's stupid. This place is the closest so this is where we're going to shop."

"Sasuke, I don't think . . . " But before he could protest further, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and started dragging him across the street and into that horrible place.

As soon as they'd crossed the threshold, Naruto unconsciously pulled his body inward, trying to shove as much of it under his clothes as possible. Thankfully, there weren't any other shoppers in the place and the cashier counter was empty. Inwardly, he hoped some young kid was running the store today, instead of the owner.

"Hey, Naruto . . . what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, his bland expression not mirroring his voice.

"Nothing. Lets just get this over with and get out of here."

Sasuke stared and thought about asking again, but there was something about the way Naruto looked that made him stop. So instead, he said, "Grab a basket," and was surprised when no argument ensued about who would be carrying the thing.

Going up and down the aisles, Sasuke did all the shopping while Naruto glanced from side to side, jumping at every little sound, barely answering when asked a question. But when Sasuke got to the ramen section and got zero response from his friend, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Naruto - " He started to ask, his voice softer than normal.

"We're done right? That's everything?"

Sasuke stared down, the hood darkening his pale features as he searched Naruto's face for some kind of answer as to why he was acting so . . . odd. But with no response forthcoming, Sasuke only sighed and said, "Yeah, we're done."

If it had been anyone else, Naruto would have cut and run while the other guy paid. But this was Sasuke and he knew his friend wasn't ready to make his presence known. And lets face it, even with the hood covering up most of his features, it was hard to mistake an Uchiha.

"Ok, lets go then," Naruto said as he practically ran to the still empty cash register. Looking down, there was a small sign which told them to ring a bell for service. Soon, an irritating _ding_ sounded through the store and all Naruto could do was stand and silently pray, _please don't let it be him. Please, anyone but him . . . _but as usual, his prayers went unanswered as Mr. Azuro himself walked from the back of the store, rounding a corner while cleaning off his glasses, a happy smile on his face as he sat the spectacles squarely on his nose. Looking up, he started off politely, "Sorry for the wait . . . "

-Recognition-

Naruto paled as the look on the old man's pleasant face was replaced by one of disgust and hatred as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Smiling for all he was worth, Naruto swallowed hard and said, "Uh, hi there Mr. Azuro. I hope you don't mind . . . "

"What are you doing here," the grocery store owner stated flatly.

Still trying to be polite, Naruto offered, "Well, you see, we were in need of a few . . . "

"Get out. You know you're not welcome here."

Naruto felt his shoulder's slump. Some things just never changed. "Yeah, I know that, and I promise this will be the last time . . . "

"Filthy creature, you've polluted my store. Who saw you come in here? I have a reputation to uphold!"

There was a time when Naruto would have simply blown the man off, just like he did all the other dense villagers in the town. But after what had happened during his last battle with the Akatsuki . . . maybe this guy had a point. Feeling completely empty inside, Naruto did something he never would have a few short weeks before, he apologized for being . . . well, for being himself. "I'm sorry, Mr. Azuro. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I promise, the store's been empty the whole time. I don't think anyone even knows I'm here. If you'll just let me pay for all of this, we'll be going." Holding out a few bills, Naruto gave the man his most innocent look, as if that would help things.

"As if I would touch anything from you! Get out! Take the basket and food. I don't care, just get out of my store now!"

With his hands firmly stuffed into his pockets, Sasuke silently stood behind Naruto, staring in horror as this piss ant of an old man berated the person he held most dear. Sasuke could remember shopping here all the time as a child, both with his family and alone - after they'd died. And in all that time, all he'd seen was the supposedly kind and caring Mr. Azuro. The one who offered to do anything for the Uchiha's. But that certainly wasn't the man Naruto had been privy to. No wonder he hadn't wanted to come here.

Hidden in the shadows of the hood partially covering his face, Sasuke's eyes went pure red, the Sharingan spinning to life as his anger spilled from every ivory pore. _This idiot of a man, this waste of breath, this pathetic excuse of flesh and blood. . . _

Close by, the two Anbu operatives assigned to Uchiha Sasuke looked at each other, both realizing the volatile situation. "Get Hakate Kakashi, now." And soon there was one less Anbu left to watch.

Naruto was at a loss. On the one hand, all he wanted to do was get out of there. On the other, he didn't think it was right to simply take all this food without paying, even if the man was being unreasonable. And so he stood, fidgeting with the handles of the basket, wondering exactly how he was going to get out of this, completely forgetting about the volcano ready to erupt behind him until . . .

"Naruto?"

Naruto barely heard Sasuke's voice, let alone the anger it held. All he knew was that it was way past time to leave. Reaching his hand behind him, Naruto wildly searched for any part of Sasuke's body, finally landing on his chest as he balled up the front of his shirt in his hand and started backing into the stone wall which had become Uchiha Sasuke. His voice now shaky, Naruto left the groceries on the table as he stuttered, "Yeah . . . I guess we'll just be going . . ."

"I said I don't want anything you've touched! Take them and leave!"

_Gods, didn't this guy know when to quit_. "Yeah, ok, whatever." Somehow, he just couldn't keep the pain from his voice and eyes as he grabbed the basket and turned around, slamming into Sasuke's chest as he did so.

Looking down, Sasuke felt an icy lump forming in his stomach. He'd only caught a glimpse of them, but it was enough for him to see the hurt in those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that should never look so pained. Reaching up, he grabbed Naruto's shoulders, but he still wouldn't look at him as he said, "Lets just go."

Sasuke simply looked down at Naruto's golden hair, the anger in him continuing to build. _Someone is going to die._ Swiping a hand across the top of his head, Sasuke lowered the hood on his shirt, and if there was any doubt before about who the fabric hid, there was no mistaking Uchiha Sasuke now that it was down.

Staring over the top of Naruto's head, Sasuke aimed his spinning eyes at the shocked man behind the counter. "Uch . . . Uchiha-s-san?" Was all the awed man could manage to get out. But then, totally misreading the situation, the old fool opened his mouth again, stupidly bowing before he said, "Please forgive the class of customers, Uchiha Sasuke. I promise this is a one time affair. The _thing_ in your way was just leaving."

The grip on Naruto's shoulder's was becoming painful and he grimaced while finally looking up into Sasuke's face, his own mouth dropping open in shocked horror at what he saw. "Sasuke - "

Sasuke's voice was thin and dangerously empty. "What _thing_ are you referring to?"

_Shit. Oh, shit_, was all Naruto could think while staring stupidly up into those dangerous eyes. _Not for me, not for this_, he continued to think as panic gripped him. If Sasuke lost control . . . if he actually hurt one of the villagers . . . there was no way Tsunade could overlook something like that. He absolutely would not loose Sasuke over something like this. But what could he do? Somehow he'd gotten himself pinned against Sasuke's chest and his hands were like a vice grip on his shoulders. Behind him, Naruto was beginning to hear the strain in the grocery store owner's voice. Only now did he seem to be understanding the enormity of his mistake.

"Ah . . . Uchiha-san, forgive me, is this a friend of yours?"

"A _friend_? So, now he's not a _thing?" _Sasuke was barely able to think. The idiot was still wrong, calling Naruto a friend. God's _friend_ didn't even begin to describe what Naruto meant to him.

"Sasuke! Stop this right now. It's not worth it!" Naruto was getting desperate, but his words didn't stop him. Instead, Sasuke's hands moved from his shoulder's, wrapping themselves around his back, holding him close enough that Naruto could hear the slow and steady hammering of Sasuke's heart. If the situation weren't what it was, it might have felt good . . .

"Insignificant bag of flesh," Sasuke hissed, "you have no idea . . . "

_Oh no, no, no, no, _Naruto kept thinking in his mind. He could feel the dangerous chakra spinning through Sasuke's body, pulling into something deadly. And soon, he wasn't just screaming in his head, but shouting, "Sasuke, don't . . . "

"Hello boys! I see Sakura finally gave you the ok to leave the house."

_What the? _"Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto said, his mind reeling as he stared past Sasuke's shoulder to the not so grinning man behind. For the briefest moment, Naruto's worried blue eyes met with Kakashi's singular one, saying everything in that glance.

With hands stuffed in his pockets, Kakashi calmly walked up beside Sasuke, looking from the horrified grocer to the deadly man at his side. No wonder Naruto was so scared. Quietly stepping in between Sasuke and his prey, Kakashi said, "Mr. Azuro, perhaps it would be best if you tended to things in the back for awhile." Mr. Azuro, it seemed, needed no further prompting and quickly ran from behind the counter, and out the back door, completely abandoning his shop.

"Kakashi," Sasuke ground out, his anger taking new aim.

But Kakashi only stared, refusing to turn his gaze from Sasuke's damning eyes. Finally, when he thought Sasuke had eased down from murderous to simply dangerous, he arched an eyebrow and pointedly looked downward towards the top of Naruto's shaking head. And, just like that, Sasuke's eyes eased back down into their normal inky black pools. He was standing there, his arms tightly wrapped around Naruto's back while the smaller man shook underneath. Loosening his vice grip, Sasuke cautiously asked, "Naru - "

_-Smack!_ Sasuke's head whipped around as Naruto's fist landed squarely on his jaw. Turning back, his cheek already getting red, he started to scream, "What the hell . . . " but his words faltered as he stared down onto Naruto's tear stained cheeks.

"Bastard! What was that about!"

Sasuke was genuinely stunned and at a total loss for words. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't. "Don't you realize what you almost did?"

"Hn? What do you mean?"

"That old man! You were going to kill him!"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, completely at peace with his previous actions. "I would have been doing the world a favor."

Naruto's mouth gaped open before he snapped it shut with a rattling of teeth. "You fucking bastard! I don't care about the world. I care about you. What do you think would have happened if you'd done it? If you'd murdered him?"

Sasuke stared, only now starting to understand where Naruto was going with all of this. "I'll tell you what, that old hag would have no other choice than to arrest you and at the very least, kick your sorry ass out of this village. And then . . . then you'd be gone. Damn it! I just got you back. Don't make me loose you again over something this stupid!"

Sasuke felt his anger pique again. "Moron, it wasn't stupid. He treated you like shit. He called you a _thing_."

Naruto shook his head furiously. "So what? Do you think it's the first time? People around here have been treating me that way since I was born." By now, Naruto was completely exhausted. His first day out of the house and this is what it had turned into. Rubbing his hands across his face, the pain Sasuke only glimpsed earlier came back in full as Naruto's voice lowered by several octaves. "Anyways, he has a right to be afraid of me . . . to look at me like I'm in-human."

Sasuke's face shut down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't his Naruto speaking. It couldn't be. And, evidently, Kakashi was thinking the same thing. "Naruto, no matter how idiotic Sasuke's actions were, he was right to be angry . . . "

But Naruto only shook his head in disagreement, his bloodshot blue eyes looking up into Sasuke's as he said, "You were in my mind, and I know . . . I know you saw it. How can you have seen that thing inside me and not think I'm a monster?"

"Naruto, I've seen monster's before and you are the farthest thing from one," Sasuke said, but his words fell on deaf ears, and, sighing deeply, Naruto simply started to walk out of the grocery store, throwing back over his shoulder as he left, "I need to take a walk," and then added, "Don't follow me."

All Sasuke could do was stare as his heart walked out the door while wondering how in the world things had gotten so bad so quickly. Behind him, Kakashi was holding a hand to his chin in contemplation before slapping his other hand down on Sasuke's shoulder, something the Uchiha hated. "Don't worry, he'll come around in time, and . . . maybe something else . . . " and with that and a puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone, leaving Sasuke alone in the grocery to carry the very unappetizing food home.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

Tsunade could feel her fingernails digging deeply into the palms of her hands as she tried to remain calm while Kakashi related the events at the grocery store. Of course, she was irritated with Sasuke, but more than that, she was furious with the grocer. Somewhere, in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind, she regretted that Sasuke had not been allowed to finish the job. But, even more disturbing yet was what Naruto had said about himself. If he started thinking of himself that way . . .

"I was afraid of something like this," Tsunade said.

"He lost control to the Kyuubi, it's only natural that he'd be doubting himself," Kakashi added.

"I know, but we can't allow it to continue. Something must be done. I was hoping Sasuke's presence would stop this, but I think it might be making it worse."

"And now that he's revealed himself to actually be in town, it will get worse."

"How do you mean?" Tsunade asked, genuinely confused.

"Shikamaru was right, the people of this village are going to see Sasuke as the long suffering hero, sent away for an arduous three year mission to rid the Leaf Village of one of its most dangerous enemies. Now that he's out in the open, the adoration is going to be overwhelming."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. One of the reason's behind Naruto and Sasuke's deep connection was Naruto's ability to see through all false affection thrown Sasuke's way while at the same time never giving into the notion that he was anything less important than the Uchiha. Damn, but Kakashi was right. Folding her hands under her chin, Tsunade asked, "I assume you have a plan, otherwise you wouldn't be smiling like that."

Scrunching his one eye closed even further, Kakashi answered, "I think I should make a trip to Suna."

"Suna?" And then dawning occurred. "A wonderful thought, Kakashi. It's been far to long since their Kazekage and I have had a chance to chat."

Clapping his hands in front of him, Kakashi announced, "I will see if Gaara is available for a little diplomacy," and then poof, he was gone.

_Sasuke's going to hate this_, Tsunade thought with a wicked smile. Slamming her fist down on her desk, she yelled, "Shizune! Where's my sake?"

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu**

With his head down, Naruto drifted through the village until he unknowingly found himself at the base of Hokage Mountain. Not since Sasuke abandoned him and the village had he felt at such a loss. Shaking his head and crawling into one of the crevices in the mountain, he sat with knees drawn up, his harms wrapped tightly around his legs.

_What was Sasuke thinking?_ Naruto thought. It just didn't make any sense. Not only that, but his comment earlier about Sakura and killing her if she ever really tried to hurt him? I mean, what the fuck was that about? Why would Sasuke care so much about his well being now? Not that long ago, he'd been the one trying to . . . god's he still couldn't say it - not out loud nor even to himself. It just hurt to damn much to think about.

Sighing deeply, Naruto let himself do something he rarely did, he let himself feel the Kyuubi. Normally, he did everything he could to not feel it, to push the sensation deep within himself. But now, as darkness descended and he was once again alone, he allowed himself to taste the acidic chakra. It was, quite simply, the drug he loved to hate. How many times had the fox saved him? How many times had it given him enough strength to save the ones he loved? And yet, if taken to far . . . well, I guess he found out what happened then. There was a limit to what he could allow, and pushing that limit was dangerous, not only to him, but everything he held dear.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, but he was also something else, something vile and dangerous. Before the battle with the Akatsuki, he'd thought the villagers were stupid for their fear. After all, he, Uzumaki Naruto was in charge of the beast and there was no way it was getting loose. But now . . . maybe they were right. Maybe it was to dangerous to let him live. That's what grandma Tsunade had thought. Iruka had told him so. If it weren't for Sasuke fixing the seal, she would have killed him.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as his fist hit the rock hard stone around him. "Why is Sasuke always in control of my life!"

Sasuke sat alone in the corner of Naruto's bedroom - waiting. It was well into the night and he'd done exactly what the dobe had asked of him, he hadn't followed, but, damn it, what if something had happened to him? It was his first day out of the house. What if he was passed out somewhere - alone. _Patience_, a little voice deep inside him repeated. _Naruto is stronger than you give him credit._ Growling at his internal reasoning, Sasuke thought he might just crawl out of his skin any minute. And then he heard it - the gentle footfalls of someone walking up the steps, the door easing open and finally an orange clad ninja walking through the bedroom door.

Glancing only briefly at Sasuke's still form, Naruto headed for his bed, wordlessly laying down as he pulled the covers over his face, leaving only a shock of golden blond hair peaking out.

Slowly standing, Sasuke wondered how long his body had been shaking as he walked towards the bed. Not making a sound, he quietly sat on the edge, hovering over Naruto's still form. There was no way he was leaving things like this. He'd waited to long for this life and he'd be damned if he'd let it go so easily.

"Naruto," he whispered, the blankets being pulled even higher over Naruto's head was his only response. Reaching up, Sasuke grabbed the edges of the sheets, pulling them down so he could see the face he loved. "Naruto, I'm sorry. Not for getting mad, but for losing my temper."

"It's ok," Naruto replied while keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

"Damn it Naruto, look at me."

With a heavy sigh, Naruto's eyelids fluttered open and even in the darkness, Sasuke was amazed at the crystalline blue shimmering inside. Reaching a hand up, Sasuke moved a strand of hair from Naruto's forehead, tracing his fingers along the sun kissed skin as he pulled away. "I just got you back too. Don't shut me out."

Naruto heard the unusual strain and emotion in Sasuke's voice and felt his heart ease a little. Grabbing one of Sasuke's hands, he pulled him down, lowering Sasuke's arm around his waist, allowing the Uchiha to snuggle in behind him as he answered, "Really Sasuke, it's ok. Now, go to sleep."

It wasn't that he really believed Naruto, it was just that he was so tired and being that close to the object of his affection felt too good not to fall into a deep slumber. But as Sasuke slipped into blissful sleep, Naruto's eyes remained open, staring blankly at the dark wall in front of him.

_Poor Naruto. I really do like making life difficult for him. Personally, I think they'll always be jerks like this in the village. Sure, lots less now, but they're still there . . . lurking . . . I hope you all don't think I deviated from Naruto's personality to much in this chapter. I just think that after what happened and almost losing himself to Kyuubi, he really wouldn't be human if he weren't having some doubts about himself.  
_

_Anywho . . . thanks once again for reading and I'll try and update soon . . . depending on the weather and the state of my electricity . . . crosses fingers and hopes to still be living in the land of power come morning . . .  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Good afternoon and once again . . . thanks to all of you who reviewed! Well, the power is still working at my house and I'm having a snow/ice day off from work so I thought I'd try and get the last two chapters of this story edited and posted (although, I'm sure they'll still be mistakes). And, that's exactly what I'm doing. I thought about waiting to post the final chapter later, but this coming weekend is going to be a little busy for me and I wasn't sure when I'd have the opportunity . . . so, here you go.**

**One quick answer to a review . . . sorry, but Sai doesn't show up in this fiction. I started writing it before I was even aware of his character (keep in mind, I've had most of this written for over a year) and thus, he never made it in. Oh, and one more thing . . . in this story, Gaara still has his demon.  
**

**Disclaimers: Still don't own it and don't make any money off this fanfiction. **

**On with the story . . .  
**

Three days passed, and although Naruto smiled and laughed, everyone knew something was terribly wrong. Kiba, who was even more hot headed and impulsive than Naruto, was quick to blame everything on Sasuke. "It's gotta be that asshole's fault," Kiba grumbled.

"I don't . . . I mean, Sasuke l-looks just as u-upset as the rest of us," Hinata stuttered.

"Che- how can you tell? All I see is one emotionless, arrogant, son of a bitch. I mean, really, is this why we're all keeping quiet? Silently watching those ignorant villagers ogle over that traitor. I thought Sasuke being back was supposed to make things better for Naruto, but all it seems to have done is make things worse."

"Oh Kiba," Hinata answered sadly.

"Gods, I knew this would be troublesome," Shikamaru said with an overbearing sigh. Then, staring into Kiba's worried eyes he added, "Hinata's right, Sasuke's worried too. I don't think this is his fault, at least, not entirely."

"Partially's good enough for me," Kiba answered while crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" came Ino's mocking voice.

Kiba turned his head, rolling his eyes as Sakura and Ino walked up. "Are you going to kick Sasuke's ass? You'd be dead within thirty seconds."

Kiba snarled, but in the end, could only look away, knowing she was right. "We have to do something. He's not right."

Looking sad, Sakura hung her head. "I know, but really, I think all any of us can do is be Naruto's friend." Then, perking up a bit, she added, "After all, this is Naruto we're talking about. If anybody can get themselves out of a slump, it's him!"

"T-that's right," Hinata agreed.

Deciding the conversation had become both troublesome and boring, Shikamaru stared across the street, noting a red haired figure with a large gourd strapped across his back walking away from Neji. And, as this red head strode away, a bright orange blur ran towards him, nearly knocking the scary looking man on his ass. _What's Gaara doing here? _Shikamaru thought, and was quickly followed by the next one, _if Gaara's here, maybe his sister is too_. Suddenly, the day became less of a drag.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu  
**

"You look troubled Sasuke, what's the matter?" Tsunade asked, barely looking up from the mountain of paperwork littering her desk.

Flopping down into a chair, Sasuke could only glare at the woman before him. He was here, at her request, and yet she didn't even seem to have the time to look him in the face. "Why am I here?"

Tsunade kept signing papers, something she usually hated, but for some reason, simply knowing it was getting under the Uchiha's skin made the process immensely more enjoyable. "You didn't answer the question."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, something Tsunade would have seen if she'd been paying even a lick of attention to him. "Listen, old woman . . . "

_Crash-_ Tsunade's fist landed squarely on the desk, sending papers flying everywhere. "You address me either as Lady Tsunade or Hokage-sama, got that brat. Just because Naruto gets away with addressing me that way, doesn't mean you do!"

Sitting deathly still, Sasuke's black eyes bored into the Hokage. "And Naruto can call you that because . . . "

Sitting back down, Tsunade leaned over, picking up a glass of sake which had somehow survived the assault on her desk. "Because, I like him."

Sasuke smirked, "And you don't like me."

"Exactly."

He was starting to see why Naruto liked this Hokage so much. Breathing in deeply, Sasuke started again, "Lady Tsunade, why am I here?" Secretly Sasuke finished that sentence in his head with, _instead of being with Naruto._

"Thank you, that's better. Now, as per our original agreement, I want to update you on the search for your brother."

Instantly, Sasuke sat up straighter, his teeth grinding together as he said, "Please, call him Itachi."

Tsunade stared into Sasuke's angry eyes and simply nodded. "I received a report from Jiraiya. Unfortunately, he has been unable to locate your . . . Itachi."

Now it wasn't just Sasuke's eyes that were cold, but his whole body. "And that is why you wanted to see me? To tell me you know nothing?"

Tsunade smiled. "Well, I wouldn't call it nothing. We know where he's not."

Standing, Sasuke could barely contain his rage. Did this woman want to die? Why was she smiling at him while saying she knew nothing . . .

A brief knock was heard on the door before it opened, "Hey, Hokage-sama . . . "

Sasuke turned as Tsunade placed her chin in her hands. The fury on the Uchiha's face had been positively hateful. He was almost more fun to play with than Naruto. More dangerous, but that only made the game more lively. "Shikamaru, did you want something?" she asked, the sweet tone in her voice throwing Shika as much as Sasuke.

A small blush crept up Shika's face as he asked, "Uh, yeah, sorry to interrupt, but I just saw Gaara with Naruto and wondered if his sister Temari came with him."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop for at least two beats before it started again. Looking from Shikamaru to Tsunade, he finally understood why she'd called him here. It was a diversion and he'd fallen for it.

"Gaara? Gaara is here. With Naruto." Sasuke's voice was cold and clipped.

Tsunade only smiled, the innocent look on her face far from convincing. "Well, I'm not sure if he's with Naruto right now, but seeing as how they're friends . . . " Tsunade's words cut off and she dropped the innocent look. She could practically feel the volatile chakra emanating from the young man before her. "Shika, you'll have to ask Gaara if Temari came. I suggest you leave now and do just that."

Shikamaru glanced from Tsunade to Sasuke and knew when to take a hint, mumbling as he left, "So troublesome . . . "

With Shika gone, Tsunade turned her full attention on Sasuke. "Get a grip, Uchiha. Killing me won't get you what you want."

"No, but it will make me feel better."

"Only temporarily."

"I doubt that."

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back into her chair. "So, do you want to kill me before or after I explain?"

Sasuke rolled his options around in his head before finally deciding to sit down. Tsunade took his response to mean after. "Something's wrong with Naruto."

-Silence.

"Ever since the incident at Azuro's grocery, he hasn't been right. Everybody knows it."

"And you blame me." It was a statement, not a question.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, surprisingly, I don't. Hell, a big part of me wishes you'd destroyed that man." Then, thinking better of her words, she added, "But don't get any ideas. If you did that, I'd still have to execute you."

"Hn, you could try."

Tsunade mentally rolled her eyes. "The point is, although he was angry at you, I don't think that's what's eating at him. Do you?"

Sasuke had to admit she was right and simply shook his head as he answered, "No."

"So, what do you think the real problem is?" Tsunade asked, wanting to know if Sasuke had figured it out.

"I think he doubts his ability to control the Kyuubi. I think he's afraid he really is what everyone in the village has accused him of for so long."

"Bingo! Everyone told me you were a genius, but after your actions these past few years, I have to say, I had my doubts."

Sasuke felt a vein in his forehead twitch as Tsunade waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Nurse your pride some other time. I don't care how much you love him, what Naruto is going through is something neither you nor I can relate. But there is someone who can."

"Gaara," Sasuke ground out.

"Gaara."

Tsunade watched the wheels of Sasuke's brain work. If you looked hard enough, you could almost see small hints of emotion filter across his stoic face. Finally, after enough time had passed, she asked, "So, are you going to kill me now?"

Sasuke's mouth curved down into a deep frown. "You really think he can help him?"

_God's, how that must of hurt him to say._ "Yes, I do."

"Fine. I won't interfere, but that doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on him."

Tsunade knew it was the best she was going to get and simply nodded her head as Sasuke woodenly stood from his chair and made his way out the door.

After he'd left, Tsunade reached over, opening up a new bottle of sake as Shizune walked in, her eyes widening at the mess of papers scattered across the floor.

"That bad, was it?" Shizune asked while bending over to start cleaning up the mess.

"Damn, is that boy ever possessive," Tsunade answered before gulping down her sake. Then, staring at the empty glass, she added, "Those two are going to turn me into an alcoholic."

Shizune looked up, a bewildered look on her face as she asked, "You mean worse than you already are?"

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru**

Naruto saw Gaara coming towards him and smiled his first genuine smile in over three days. "Gaara!" he shouted before running up and tackling his friend.

Bracing himself for the blond's embrace, Gaara stood, his arms and hands firmly planted by his sides as strong arms encircled his torso. "Naruto, it is good to see you too. Now, release me."

Dropping his own arms and reaching behind his head, Naruto sheepishly smiled at his red haired friend. "Sorry Gaara, I guess I was just happy to see you."

For his part, Gaara couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth drift up into an ever so faint smile. "It's fine," he answered, but the smile didn't last long as the last traces of happiness left Naruto's eyes, replaced by a deep sadness which didn't seem to belong.

Desperately acting like everything was normal, Naruto falsely beamed, "So, what brings you to the Leaf Village?"

If he'd had eyebrows, Gaara's face might have been a bit more expressive, but instead, he simply stared at his first friend and bluntly stated, "I was summoned to see what's wrong with you."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and he stammered, "Wha . . . what was that?"

"Are you going to make me repeat myself?"

Frowning, Naruto shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothings wrong with me. All my wounds have healed perfectly."

Gaara stared, wondering if Naruto really believed what he was saying or not. Shaking his head, he said, "Obviously, not all of them."

Naruto stared at his feet while Gaara reached out a hand, grabbing his shirt and dragging him into a nearby forest where they could talk undisturbed. Not even bothering to fight the movement, Naruto allowed himself to be led away and plunked down in the grass below one of the oldest trees in the village. And there he sat, picking at the blades of grass around him.

"Well?" Gaara asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Naruto, are you seriously going to make me talk this much?"

Naruto looked up, expecting to see irritation shining through Gaara's green eyes, but instead he saw something else - patience.

Swallowing hard, Naruto stared back down at the ground. "I don't know where to start."

Gaara nodded. "How about the battle, when the Kyuubi was unleashed."

Without realizing it, Naruto scrunched down into himself, instantly hating the visions coming into his mind. "I don't remember it all," he hesitantly said. "I mean, I remember them beating me up, and one of the Akatsuki seemed very fond of . . . cutting and stabbing." At the last, a shiver ran down Naruto's spine. "And then there was Itachi. God's he looked so much like Sasuke, it was painful to look at the man."

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Gaara instantly sat up straighter, noticing Naruto didn't even seem to realize the increased level of anguish lacing his voice when he said that singular name.

"Itachi's the one who broke the seal. I was dying. I thought there were too many wounds for Kyuubi to heal. There was so much blood . . . all I could think was that I couldn't let them have it. The Kyuubi in those freaks hands," again Naruto shivered before continuing, "so, I released it. I just let it go."

Gaara felt as if there were a vice, viciously turning around his heart. His friend sounded so lost. His blue eyes so distant. And then, the distance was gone, replaced by one of pure panic. "I swear Gaara, I thought I was dying and that I'd take the demon with me. I never meant to put anyone else in danger. It's just . . . they had to die! All of them."

"But not all of them did."

Naruto rapidly blinked his eyes, barely remembering clutching Itachi's throat in his clawed hands. Then, looking back down at the ground, he answered, "No, not all of them. Itachi is not mine to kill. As much as I'd like to rid Sasuke of that burden, it would eat away at his soul knowing someone took that pleasure away from him. I just . . . I just couldn't do that to him."

Gaara folded his arms across his chest. "And you think the youngest Uchiha is strong enough to kill his brother?"

It was a simple question. Why didn't it have a simple answer? "I . . . I don't know," Naruto finally spit out, feeling his body run cold with the thought of Sasuke facing off with the horror that was his brother. He remembered all to well the results of their last show down.

Seeing that Naruto was drifting off into his own mental world, Gaara asked, "And what about Sasuke?"

Naruto's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"I hear he's back. Lady Tsunade told me he came back and somehow used the Sharingan to remake your seal. Is that true?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah, at least that's what I've been told. I really don't remember it. Well, that's not entirely true. It's more like I feel it. Does that sound weird?"

"I don't know, I've never had the bastard in my head."

No, there was definitely no love loss between Gaara and Sasuke. Chuckling softly, Naruto answered, "No, and I pray you never do."

Tilting his head to the side, Gaara asked, "And now? I hear the Uchiha is staying in the village. That he acted as your nursemaid while you recuperated, is that true?"

Instantly, Naruto felt his cheeks warm. "Well, I don't think he'd like being called my nursemaid . . . "

"Like I care what he'd like."

"What I mean is that I'm not really sure. We haven't talked about him staying or not. I've sort of . . . well, I've sort of been afraid to ask."

"So, is that what this is about? Why you're so distant and sad?"

Scrunching up his face, Naruto considered the question before shaking his head. "No . . . yes . . . I'm not sure." Blowing out a big breath, Naruto added, "That's part of it, but . . . "

"But what?"

"I lost control Gaara and I couldn't get it back. No matter how hard I fought, it was too strong. If it hadn't been for Sasuke . . . if it hadn't been for Sasuke, Tsunade would have had to kill me."

"Are you angry at her?"

Naruto nearly shot off the ground. "No! She's the Hokage, it's her job to protect this village, even from monsters like me."

Gaara's green eyes remained impassive as he spoke, "So, now you're a monster."

Completely deflated, Naruto sunk back down into the ground, hunching his shoulders. "Yeah, but not 'just now'. I've been fooling myself thinking the villagers were wrong to be afraid of me. That I was Uzumaki Naruto, not the demon living within me. But now . . . I think they've had a right to be afraid. I never want to hurt them, but what if . . . "

Gaara inwardly sighed, feeling the weight of both their burdens. "Naruto, I struggle with my demon as well. I fight for control every day and so far, I keep winning, but the day may come when I am no longer the victor. Or, that day may never come. Would you condemn me for the possibility?"

Naruto stared, eyes wide. To be certain, that was one of the longest speeches he'd ever heard his friend make. Did he condemn Gaara for what he held inside him - easy answer - Hell no! He admired Gaara for choosing to fight it. But still, " . . . Gaara, I don't . . . "

"Naruto, do you know what puts my mind at ease when I fear my control might slip, that I might reign death and destruction down on those I hold most dear?"

Slowly, Naruto shook his head.

"You."

"What?"

"I think of you. If I am lost, truly lost, I know you will be there to stop me. You will be the one to save my soul by killing my body. I trust you to be that strong."

Naruto felt his breath hitch as tears stung his azure eyes, making them shine all the brighter. "It will never come to that."

"But if it does . . . "

"It won't!"

"But if it does . . . "

Naruto gave a single nod of his head. "Ok, but I won't give up on you. Not ever!"

Gaara gave a rare, but real smile. "I expect nothing less."

In return, Naruto gave a weak smile back. "You know, that works both ways."

Now it was Gaara's turn to stare at the grass below him. "I would willingly be that person for you, but it is not my place."

Eyes wide, Naruto stuttered, "Wh . . . what are you saying?"

"I'll always be there for you. But I am not the one you need, the one your soul craves."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Gaara stared, his green eyes devoid of emotion as he remembered the words Neji Hyuuga had so recently said to him:

_Gaara was on his way to look for Naruto, when he "accidentally" ran into someone else._

"_Kazekage, the Hokage has called you in? Naruto must still be struggling."_

_Gaara stared impassively at the bowing Hyuuga before him. Truth be told, he didn't mind Neji. At least when he spoke, the words were normally worth listening too and he didn't seem to babble nor carry on like a certain overly energetic blond he knew. Looking into Neji's white, blank eyes, Gaara simply nodded._

"_I was hoping to avoid this path of events. I thought convincing Uchiha to stay would be enough."_

_At the mere mention of the name, Gaara felt his anger rise, his green eyes taking on a dangerous darkness which was not lost on Neji. _

"_Sabato-san, listen to me. If your feelings for Sasuke are anything like the rest of ours, then I know how much you detest him. What he has put both this village and especially Naruto through is unforgivable. But that doesn't change certain facts."_

_Gaara only tilted his head, indicating he was still listening._

"_We both know how much he means to Naruto. We may hate it, but there it is, all the same. But, what I was unsure of until a few weeks ago, is how Sasuke really feels about Naruto. Although I think the others suspect, only myself, Hinata, Lady Hokage, and Hatake Kakashi know that Sasuke is in love with Naruto._

_Gaara's eyes went wide, his mind racing through the past few years as his lips sunk into a deep frown of disbelief. _

"_I'm well aware of the history, Gaara. But upon my word and honor, Uchiha Sasuke is in love with Naruto. Now that he's admitted this fact to himself, he could no more intentionally harm a single blond hair on Naruto's head than stop hating his brother, Itachi. Both Hinata and I have seen it. Sasuke hates this village. The only reason he's staying is to be with Naruto, to protect him at all cost - both from the Kyuubi and mortal men."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Gaara thought over Neji's words, despising the fact that they made sense. But how did Naruto feel about Uchiha?_

_As if reading his mind, Neji added, "I know Naruto loves Sasuke, he'd do anything for him, but I have yet to learn if his feelings are simply of a deep friendship, or something more. I believe they are more, but I do not think Naruto is capable of acknowledging them as such at this point. You know how genuinely naive he can be."_

_Gaara nodded, fully aware of how blissfully ignorant Naruto tended to trend. _

"_I know Lady Tsunade wants you to speak with him, and I think it is a wise decision. But I'm asking you to disregard your personal feelings towards Uchiha. They need each other, more than anyone I've ever met, they need each other to survive."_

_Nodding once in acknowledgment, Gaara turned swiftly walking away, barely cognizant that he'd just had an entire conversation without saying a word. Then again, that was one of the reason's he liked the Hyuuga man so much._

Pulling himself out of the memory, Gaara thought back to Naruto's previous question and asked, "Are you trying to be dense?"

Naruto looked truly confused. "Now you're sounding like Sasuke-teme."

Gaara stiffened at being compared to Uchiha, but then again, they were probably more alike than he cared to admit. "Naruto, why do you think Sasuke came back to save you?"

Blue eyes shifted and looked into the distance. "I don't know. I've been thinking on it, but it doesn't make sense. I mean, he's tried to . . . " God's he still couldn't say it.

"Murder you," Gaara filled in the blank, and Naruto only nodded solemnly.

"So why would he do this now? Also, why's he still here? Iruka said that maybe he just wanted to finally come home, but I don't really think Sasuke even likes the Leaf Village anymore."

"Are you sure the Leaf Village was what Iruka was referring to when he said 'home'?"

Again, Naruto's face was full of confusion. "I don't understand." Shrugging his shoulders, Gaara thought he'd done about as much as he could, and he'd definitely spoken more than he ever wanted. "I think you will, in time."

Naruto shook his head, "As stupid as everyone seems to think I am, you would think they'd stop talking to me in riddles."

At this, Gaara let out a low chuckle, unintentionally sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "Uh, hey Gaara, please don't be offended, but you really shouldn't laugh. It's creepy."

Reaching over, Gaara did something totally unexpected. Something he knew would send the coal eyed bastard secretly watching them over the edge. Leaning over, Gaara placed a hand on top of Naruto's head, playfully running it through his golden blond locks.

Startled, Naruto turned curious blue eyes up at his friend. "Um, Gaara . . . "

"I need to be going," Gaara announced, his voice once again devoid of any emotion. "Listen to me, I'm only saying this once - you are Uzumaki Naruto - vessel for the demon Kyuubi, protector of the Leaf Village, loudmouth hyperactive ninja, friend to all, and most importantly, friend to me. You are one of the strongest people I know and I would and do trust you with both my life and those of my village."

Smiling, Naruto lunged forward, once again wrapping his arms around his friend. "Naruto - "

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said while sitting back, cheeks flaring pink as they both stood. "It was really good seeing you again, Gaara. Thanks for coming."

"It wasn't a problem. And, Naruto, promise me something."

"Sure, anything."

"When you're with the Uchiha, try keeping an open mind." And with that final, and utterly confusing statement, Gaara walked into the woods and towards a silently fuming Uchiha while Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and began walking home.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu  
**

Sasuke watched from a distance, not bothering shielding his chakra. Naruto had never been very good at picking up on such things, and he wanted Gaara to know he was there. But as the two continued interacting, it was all he could do to remain where he was. By the time Gaara had ruffled Naruto's hair, Sasuke's palms were bleeding, his nails digging in deeply, however unnoticed. Then, as if to drive the nail further into his heart, Naruto hugged that red haired freak. _Damn-it to hell_, Sasuke mentally grumbled, _he's touching him!_ And then, the two separated - Naruto running off towards the village, while Gaara began making his way towards a barely concealed Uchiha.

With his eyes forming two black holes, Sasuke bore his hatred into a very apathetic looking Kazekage.

"Sabato," Sasuke ground out, refusing to use his rightful title.

"Uchiha," Gaara answered in kind, his eyes drifting towards the twin bloody pools forming at Sasuke's sides.

An eerie silence descended between the two before Sasuke finally managed to ask, "So, how is he?"

The question surprised Gaara, but he answered it anyway. "Confused."

"About?"

This time, instead of answering, Gaara asked, "If I told you Naruto wanted to be with me, what would you do?"

Suddenly, dark eyes turned into scarlet with black tomes pinwheeling across their surface. "Is that what he said?" Sasuke's voice was empty, bleak with masked fear and pain.

Cocking his head to the side, Gaara replied, "And if it is, would you fight me for him?"

Sasuke felt his limbs going numb - the coldness debilitating. "No. I don't want to cause him any more pain. I want him to be happy," then, taking a step forward, he added, "but make no mistake, I will be there if and or when he needs me."

"You'd really let him go, even though it would kill you inside?"

"Without him, I'm dead already," was Sasuke's surprisingly honest response. Truly, he didn't know why he was telling this red headed mad man all of this. Somehow, it just made sense.

Inside, Gaara felt his gut wrench. Neji was right, Sasuke was in love with his friend. And, more to the point, he really didn't want to hurt Naruto anymore. Although it pained him to admit it, the way Naruto cared about Sasuke was different from the way he would ever care about him. And so, taking a few purposeful steps forward, Gaara pulled himself to a stop beside his hated rival, mere inches from touching. "He doesn't know what he wants, but I do, and it's not me."

Sasuke's eyes closed, the whole of his body shaking as he placed a hand on a nearby tree trunk for support (not that he'd ever admit that was the reason). Blowing out a heavy breath, he felt the air rattle from deep inside his pain filled chest.

For Gaara, it was impossible not to notice the relief spreading throughout the Uchiha's body. But mixed with it was fear, something he never would have thought he'd see coming from this man. Damn, he'd have to remember how perceptive the Hyuuga was in the future. "You asked earlier what Naruto's confused about. Partly, his own strength and ability to control the Kyuubi. But even more, he's confused about you. He can't even say what you tried doing to him in the past, let alone understand it. And now, here you are, saving his life and nursing him back to health. He lives in fear that the next time he looks up, you'll be gone." Taking a break, Gaara wondered if he'd ever talked this much before in his life and quickly made a mental note not to do it again before he dove back into the verbal waters. "Although I don't know for sure, I can guess that you've been holding back your true feelings for him in an effort not to hurt either of you further, but your only confusing him and thus causing distress. Right now, he's feeling unsure about his own abilities. He needs to be able to count on someone, and not just anyone. He needs you to stop sitting on the sidelines."

Sasuke listened in silence. Hating taking advice from Gaara of all people. "I'll be fortunate if he can ever call me friend again. Wishing for anything else is foolish."

Gaara shook his head as he started walking away. "He never stopped thinking of you as his friend."

"Maybe, but he has enough friends."

"That may be true, but to him, you are simply more."

Sasuke felt the words sink into his brain, turning with the question, "More, what . . . " but Gaara was already gone.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru**

Gaara walked back towards Hokage tower, intent on saying his goodbyes and getting the hell out of the Leaf Village. But as he silently walked, a figure pulled up next to him, continuing alongside in silence. "What do you want?"

Shikamaru pulled to a stop, rocking back on his heels with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I was wondering, did Temari come with you?"

Gaara started walking again, saying a curt, "No," and was happy when Shikamaru didn't follow. But something about the man intrigued him. Hadn't he heard Temari talking about a Leaf ninja with a pony tail and an incredibly lazy attitude? He'd thought it strange at the time. Temari rarely talked about anyone outside of Suna and he'd found her interest, well . . . interesting. Stopping for a second time, Gaara turned around. "Are you Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru blew out a breath. "Yeah, that's me."

Gaara thought about his sister, thinking this might be a very entertaining diversion. "According to Temari, you're not into a lot of conversation. Is this true."

Shikamaru nodded. "Using a lot of words is to much effort."

Gaara smirked. "I'm on my way to your Hokage's office. It is my understanding that despite your laziness, you're actually quite smart. There are some issues in Suna I might like your advice on."

"Really? Now, that is interesting."

"Yes, and, they are projects Temari is directly overseeing."

"Fascinating."

"Hm. We'll ask Lady Tsunade if she can spare you for a few days."

Shikamaru beamed. "Considering how little I normally do around here, I think that can be arranged."

Gaara started walking again, this time Shikamaru followed as Gaara said, "One thing."

"Yes?"

"On the way to Suna - no speaking unless asked."

"Ah, I see you've been talking with Naruto then."

Gaara nodded. "Yes, and it's been . . . draining."

"Understood." And Shikamaru was silent the rest of the way to Tsunade's office as well as his trip to Suna. Both men would remember it as a very pleasant and peaceful trip.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu  
**

Sasuke stayed in the forest well into the evening, thinking over what Gaara had implied. Deep in what he now understood to be his heart, there was a small ember of hope, something he'd long ago forsaken, and it scared the hell out of him. He knew all too well how fragile a thing hope could be - how quickly it was extinguished. And yet, here he was, watching the shadows increase in length as evening came, listening to the beating of his once useless heart. Listening to it's hurried pace, pushing him into some sort of action. _But, what action?_ Now, that was the ultimate question. Shaking his head, Sasuke finally muttered, "I need to speak with the dobe." And with that, he started off in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

Naruto watched over the pot of boiling water, oblivious to the bubbles rimming the sides. Everyone, including Gaara, confused him with their riddles and half ass replies. Why wouldn't someone just come out and tell him what they meant. It was all so irritating. But Gaara had improved one thing, he no longer felt as bad about himself as before. He'd let himself become consumed with self doubt, and one thing he knew above all others was that self doubt was a useless emotion. Well, he was done with it. Uzumaki Naruto was who he was, and part of that package was a certain demon fox, known as Kyuubi. Now, if he could just figure out what was going on with Sasuke . . .

The door of his apartment opening and closing stirred Naruto from his thoughts and he turned in time to see Sasuke's dark eyes staring at him. Naruto didn't know why, but something he saw made his face feel hot, and he turned back to the stove - trying to cover the blush he felt creeping into his cheeks.

Clearing his throat, Naruto asked, "Are you hungry? I was just making some ramen."

"Ramen, again?"

"Shut it, teme. I happen to like ramen."

"Obviously," Sasuke answered, while moving into the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs by the counter.

"Well, is that a yes or no?"

"Hn-"

Shaking his head, Naruto reached up, grabbing two packages instead of one. "I'll take that as a yes," and dumped them into the boiling water. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Naruto grabbed two bowls and two sets of chopsticks, setting them in front of Sasuke without looking up into those damning eyes.

Soon enough, the ramen was done and Naruto filled both bowls, and two glasses with tea, moving around the counter, he sat on the chair beside his friend. Sasuke made no comment, only reached up and grabbed his chopsticks, giving Naruto an unintentional view of his bloody palms.

Stopping his hand midway to his mouth, Naruto pointed - his chopstick's full of noodles at Sasukes hand. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing."

Naruto continued staring. The wounds didn't appear very deep, but they still looked uncomfortable. "You should wash those. I think there's still some ointment grandma Tsunade sent over with Sakura as well as some bandages."

"It's fine."

"Sasuke, don't be an idiot. Why take the chance of them getting infected . . . "

"I said it's fine," Sasuke snapped. "It's my own damn fault."

Naruto turned, his mouth agape. "What does whose fault it is have to do with anything? I don't think the wound really cares."

Sighing, Sasuke finally relented. "Fine, I'll clean them up after dinner. Happy?"

"Che - happier than I was," Naruto replied, a faint grin on his face.

"Idiot."

"Hey, is it such a crime to be worried about you?"

The noodles Sasuke had been chewing slid down his throat in an uncomfortable lump. Without moving his head, Sasuke's eyes shifted to his left, peaking at Naruto's concerned face. "Why _do_ you still care?"

The question surprised Naruto. There was no malice in the voice, nor arrogance, just a simple curiosity. Slumping down in his chair, Naruto found he could no longer look into those empty eyes, and, shrugging, he answered, "Why wouldn't I."

_Because I left you behind. Because I tried to kill you, not once, but twice. Because I really am a bastard . . . _all those accusations and more ran through Sasuke's mind, but he said none of them out loud. How could he? He'd been in Naruto's mind. He knew what his friend kept trapped deep inside, carefully hidden away from the rest of his feelings. If he were to say those words out loud . . . would Naruto finally come to realize how much Sasuke had hurt him. Would he finally figure out that he just wasn't worth the trouble. That he wasn't worth being worried about. Deep down, Sasuke wasn't ready to face that possibility. Truthfully, he doubted there would ever be a time when he'd be able to face it. And so, he silently resumed eating. Neither one saying a word as Naruto cleared the bowls away, placing them in the sink to wash later.

With dinner over, Naruto said, "Lets get your hands cleaned up."

"I can do it."

"I didn't say you couldn't, but it'll go faster if I help."

Nodding, Sasuke got up from his chair, quietly following Naruto into the bathroom, letting the blond gently wash the dried blood away.

As Naruto cleaned Sasuke's hands, he couldn't help but notice the pattern of the marks, not to mention the way they must have been created. "What got you mad enough you'd do this to yourself?" he asked while applying Tsunade's ointment.

"I saw something I didn't like."

"No shit. What was it?"

Sasuke squirmed, feeling the heat rising into his cheeks as well as lower things. It wasn't that Naruto's hands were soft on his, quite the contrary - they were rough and calloused with both use and abuse. It was the gentle way he used them as he treated his wounds. And, it was the warmth they exuded, thawing a small piece of his body with their touch. Given their positions, Sasuke found himself staring down into the golden sunshine that was Naruto's hair, noticing that it wasn't simply one shade of blond, but a myriad of subtle hues all working harmoniously together to create one of the most gorgeous color schemes he'd ever seen. He was so distracted, he hadn't heard the last question.

"Sasuke?"

-Silence-

"Uh, Sasuke . . . " by now, Naruto was waving a hand in front of his eyes, finally snapping him out of his daze.

"What?"

"I think that's my line. You were kind of zoning out there."

"Hn- what did you ask?"

Naruto shook his head while grabbing the bandages. "Never mind. It wasn't important."

Slowly, Naruto wrapped the clean, white fabric around each of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke had been home for over an hour and he still hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask him anything. After his talk with Gaara, Naruto had come to a couple of conclusions. One of them being that not knowing what Sasuke's plans were, was worse than whatever the answer was. Living with the constant fear that he wouldn't be there the next time Naruto woke up was slowly eating away at what was left of his soul. Still sitting on his knees, staring down at Sasuke's bandaged hands, Naruto finally managed to ask, "Sasuke, how long are you staying?"

Sasuke jerked his hands back at the question. No, not at the question itself, but the layered pain lacing those words. He knew Naruto had tried to keep it from his voice, but the depth of his fear made it impossible and knowing how much of it he'd managed to keep hidden only made Sasuke feel worse. Unfortunately, Naruto took Sasuke's movement wrong, thinking that him pulling away could only mean that he was indeed planning on leaving again.

Standing up from his position, Naruto kept his eyes on the floor as he said, "I see," and then he walked out, headed for his bedroom and the comfort of the bed it held - wishing for that blessed numbness he'd come to rely on so heavily these past few years whenever he thought about his friend.

Sasuke sat in confusion for a moment longer before he finally rose, following Naruto. He found him curled up on his bed, his back to the doorway as he faced the wall. Leaning on the door-frame, Sasuke asked, "What do you see?"

"Huh?"

"You just said, 'I see'. So, what is it you think you know?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't know what you're thinking dobe, so I can't really answer."

Naruto spun around, anger replacing sadness. "Stop calling me that!"

Pushing away from the wall, Sasuke walked, painfully slow over towards the bed, sitting down next to the fuming blond. "Naruto, when I leave depends on you."

Instantly, Naruto's anger faded into confusion. "What? I don't understand . . . "

"When Tsunade asked me to stay, I told her that it depended on what you wanted. That I would stay as long as you wanted me here. But if the day comes when you no longer want me . . . " Sasuke's voice faltered, just the very thought Naruto might not want him anymore . . .

Reaching out a hand, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him closer. "Why wouldn't I want you here? Getting you back is all I've wanted since you left."

Sasuke felt his heart hammering away in his chest. "How can you say that, after what I've done . . . what I've put you through . . . "

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face roughly, pulling it up so he could look directly into his obsidian eyes. "Teme - you're not leaving. End of discussion."

Sasuke felt a faint smile edging up the corners of his lips and for once, made no move to stop it. "I think we still have a lot of things to discuss, Naruto."

Letting go of Sasuke's face, Naruto let his hands fall back onto his bed sheets. The relief flooding his body left him feeling exhausted and suddenly, it was all he could do to keep his eyes open. Going up on his knees, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him down onto the bed, lying his head on Sasuke's chest as he pulled the covers over both of them. "That may be, but it can wait. Right now, I just wanna sleep."

It took Sasuke a few minutes to get over his shock at what Naruto had done, but once he did, he found himself more at peace than he'd been in years. Even his lust for his friend seemed to be on vacation as he lay there running his hand through golden locks, listening to the even breathing of his sleeping friend. Tonight, it was enough, simply lying next to his dobe. Feeling the heavy, yet reassuring weight of Naruto's body laying on his own. Yes, they definitely had things to talk about, but Naruto was right, for now, this was heaven.

_Thank you so much for reading . . . more to come . . . hopefully I'll get the last chapter posted tonight._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone . . . this is it, the final chapter! I sincerely hope you all liked the last one and that this chapter meets all of your expectations. I have to say, out of all the stories I've written for sasunaru fanfiction (I've got several stored in my computer which are far from complete), this one holds a special place in my heart. Like most of you, I'm just waiting and hoping Sasuke comes to his freaking senses!**

**Disclaimer #1: Same as before - still don't own and not making any money off of it.**

**Disclaimer #2: There be citrus ahead. In other words, mature content - you have been warned.  
**

**On with the last chapter . . .  
**

The first thing Sasuke noticed the next morning, was the pleasant warmth radiating around his chest, along with a heavy weight. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened the night before, and more to the point, why he was laying there with another man's head on his chest. Evidently, neither had moved all night long and Naruto's left arm lay casually draped over his lower abdomen. Sasuke had a brief moment to wish he'd taken his shirt off before climbing into bed before he noticed bright blue eyes staring up at him, a shy grin on Naruto's face as he said, "Morn'in teme."

"Morning," Sasuke managed to say as he once again found his hand tangled in Naruto's hair.

With a slight blush, Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, sitting up on his elbows. "What do you want to do today?"

Immediately missing Naruto's warmth, Sasuke's mind began figuring out a way to get it back. Smirking, he thought of a way to touch Naruto all day long, well - maybe not all day. He guessed it would depend on how much Naruto had managed to recover in the past few days. "I haven't noticed you training much these past few days."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, his mouth breaking out into a wide grin. "You mean you wanna spar?"

Sasuke raised his arms, pulling them back and behind his head as he looked up innocently. "Only if you feel up to it."

Instantly, Naruto sat, bouncing up and down on the bed. "Hell yeah! I am so gonna kick your ass."

"Are you still asleep dobe?"

Naruto looked genuinely confused as he answered, "No."

"Are you sure, because you must be dreaming if you think you can beat me."

"Oi - you arrogant bastard," Naruto shouted as he jumped up on the bed. "Care to make a wager on that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What kind of wager?"

"If I win, you have to answer a question - truthfully."

"What kind of question?"

"That's for me to decide."

Sasuke stared up at his hyperactive friend, his mind working over the proposal.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto's eyes danced with mischief. "Scared, teme?"

"Hn- you wish. Fine, but it's a stupid bet. There's no way you're winning."

"Says you!" Naruto sang as he hopped from the bed, his excitement overflowing.

Groaning, Sasuke muttered, "No one should have that much energy this early in the morning."

"Stuff it teme. It's not my fault, I was just born this way."

Sasuke stiffened, afraid of what Naruto had implied. But looking over, Naruto was simply humming happily as he gathered his clothes. Evidently, his talk with Gaara had done some good and inwardly Sasuke relaxed. It seemed Naruto was back to his old self.

"I call the shower!" Naruto yelled before running out the bedroom door, leaving Sasuke laying in the bed, thinking some of the most impure thoughts he'd ever had in his life. And that, was saying something. _Soon, they'll be no need for one of us to shower first. We'll be doing it together,_ Sasuke thought with an evil smirk. Closing his eyes, he let his mind imagine a naked Naruto, beads of water sliding down golden tanned skin, sinking lower and lower with each second . . .

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu  
**

Sasuke's plan worked better than even he'd thought it would. Indeed, Naruto was feeling better. His wounds had completely healed and it appeared as if both his chakra's were almost at one hundred percent. They'd spent most of the morning traveling to a more secluded location and then wasted away the afternoon fighting - just like they had as children. Along the way, Sasuke finally realized he'd never asked what he would get when he won. To this, Naruto simply asked what he wanted, and although a plethora of exotic things came to mind, he finally settled on them eating something different for dinner other than ramen. Naruto only groaned and told Sasuke he better be deciding what kind of ramen he wanted that night.

The physical combat was only slightly overshadowed by the verbal barbs they threw each other's way. Each egging the other one on with insult after insult. Time after time, Sasuke found his body connecting with Naruto's and each time, it fueled the fire in his belly, pushing him into doing things he never would have done before. When he'd get Naruto into any type of compromising position, he'd stay that way just a little bit longer than necessary. One time even going so far as tickling Naruto's sides, relishing the giggling bursts of laughter erupting from Naruto's body.

But through it all, one thing remained clear to Sasuke, Naruto really was his equal - in all things. Of course, he'd realized that long ago. Long before he'd ever realized how he truly felt about the blond. And knowing that only made him want Naruto more. The longer the afternoon wore on, the more distracted Sasuke became, until finally, Naruto managed to kick his legs out from under him, sitting on his abdomen, pinning his arms to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled with happy exuberance.

Sasuke lay on the ground, panting more from desire than fatigue. He loved looking up into those ocean's of blue. The only way this could possibly be better was if their positions were reversed.

Releasing Sasuke's wrists, Naruto leaned back, still sitting comfortably on Sasuke's abdomen as he jeered, "Now, for my reward."

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Sasuke sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Naruto's expression was no longer gleeful and Sasuke felt warning bells sounding in his head. _Why did I ever agree to this?_

Turning his face away from Sasuke, Naruto stared into the distance.

_Shit, this can't be good. He can't even look at me._

Clearing his throat, Naruto finally said, "Remember, you promised to answer honestly."

"I know. What's your question?"

"I need to know why you came back."

Sasuke felt a coldness filling his chest. He wasn't sure Naruto was ready to hear his answer and so he tried stalling. "What do you mean?"

Naruto turned sharp eyes on him. "Exactly what I said. Why did you come back? I mean, what changed? Before you tried . . . I mean, you didn't really seem like you even wanted me alive. So why this time? You could have told Sakura no and walked away. Instead, you came back. Tsunade could have killed you, but you came back to save me. Why?"

"Naruto, I don't think you really want to hear . . . "

Slamming his hands down on Sasuke's shoulders, Naruto pinned him to the ground again, his anger and uncertainty fueling his actions. "I didn't ask you if I wanted to hear your answer. I just want the truth."

Sasuke closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't the last time he'd ever feel Naruto's body lying next to his own. Taking a deep breath, he answered, "The truth?"

"The absolute truth."

"You'll hate me."

"Well, you've done some pretty shitty things so far and I haven't hated you yet."

_Yet_, that word floated through Sasuke's brain, playing havoc with his emotions. "Ok. Truthfully, when Sakura said you needed me, I told her you were better off without me. I had no plans on coming back to the village."

Naruto frowned. "What changed your mind?"

Sasuke swallowed, feeling the ache of his dry throat. "When . . . when Sakura said Tsunade was going to have to kill you . . . "

"So, you really didn't want me to die?"

"Not exactly . . . "

"I don't understand."

"Naruto, I couldn't stand the idea of someone else killing you."

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands leave his shoulders and finally opened his eyes, instantly wishing he'd kept them closed. Naruto sat there, looking lost. His blue eyes holding the first hints of understanding. "You didn't want someone else to kill me? Why?"

"Because, you're mine."

Voice barely a whisper, Naruto asked, "What?"

"Mine. You are mine. Your life, was mine to end. No one else had the right to even touch you."

"Yours? So, it was ok if you . . . but not if Tsunade . . . Oh, gods . . . " Naruto shakily lifted one of his legs off of Sasuke's body, using all four of his quivering limbs to crawl away as the horror of what he'd just heard hit his heart.

"Naruto?"

"Shut up!" Naruto felt his face, noticing the wetness on his cheeks for the first time. Never, in all his imaginings did he think this would have been Sasuke's reason for coming back to "save him". The only reason he'd done it was so that he could be the one to . . . his mind couldn't comprehend it. That kind of an answer just didn't make sense in Naruto's world.

"Naruto, please . . . " Naruto felt Sasuke's hand touch his shoulder and he exploded, swinging his fist around, hearing the gratifying crunch as it made contact with Sasuke's face, knocking him back on his ass. Shaking, with tears still streaming down his face, Naruto screamed, "You fucking bastard! What the hell kind of person are you? You don't own me. I am not a toy to be used for your amusement!"

Sasuke saw Naruto standing up, knowing that once he got his feet under him, he'd be gone. He would not let things end like this. He would not! Jumping and moving faster than he had all day, Sasuke landed on Naruto, rolling the both of them as Naruto kicked and punched at him. Only Sasuke's lightening fast reflexes saved him from most until finally he'd managed to pin Naruto's angry limbs to the ground.

"Teme, get the fuck off me! Let me go!"

"No."

Naruto glared up into Sasuke's bottomless eyes, the hurt in his own shining brightly. "NO? You've lost your fucking mind asshole!"

"Yes, but not for the reason's you think."

Naruto closed his eyes, more tears leaking out their corners as he thought back to how peaceful last night had been. Without a doubt, it had been the best nights sleep he'd had in years. This morning, he'd been so hopeful, and now . . . everything was wrong. It was all going away and he was alone again. With a heart wrenching sob, Naruto choked out, "Why? Why do I let you do this to me?"

Feeling the tension in Naruto disperse, Sasuke let his weight off of Naruto's arms, bringing his hands up cupping his dobe's tanned face, rubbing his thumbs along his jawline. "Naruto, look at me."

Naruto only squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"Please, Naruto. Look at me."

Letting out a shaky breath, Naruto let his eyelids flutter open, his blue eyes sparkling brightly with his tears. Leaning over, Sasuke let his head hover over Naruto's, his onyx eyes fastening onto the blue ones he so craved. "Naruto, you let me do this to you because I'm right - you do belong to me. Your body, your soul, everything you are, I own. But, this goes both ways. Whatever is left of me . . . whatever pieces of my heart and soul still cling for existence - they're yours. I can exist without you, but I can't live without you. Please, tell me you understand. Please tell me you don't want me to leave. Please . . . " Sasuke didn't wait for an answer, instead, he closed the short distance between their mouths, dipping his lips to Naruto's quivering ones, gently pressing them together.

Naruto listened to Sasuke's words, angry at first and then filled with pain. Deep in his heart, Naruto knew Sasuke was right. Hell, he'd known it for years, but knowing it and speaking about it were two different things. He knew Sasuke needed him to speak, needed him to tell him he understood, but the words wouldn't come. And then, Sasuke did something so totally unexpected that it drove any thought from his mind. Sasuke kissed him.

With his hands still firmly around Naruto's face, Sasuke stared into Naruto's surprised, water filled blue eyes. "Please . . . " he felt his breath catch. "Please . . . I know I have nothing to offer you. You're right, I'm a bastard - cruel and cold. The only good left in me are my feelings for you." Feeling more desperate than ever, Sasuke squeezed his hands, unconsciously digging his nails into the sides of Naruto's face. "Don't push me away, Naruto. Don't ask me to leave . . . I can't . . . " Choking on a sob, Sasuke couldn't go on. There were no words left to say and only a swimming sea of blue holding his fragile sanity together.

Pushing Sasuke away never even entered Naruto's mind, and getting over the shock of Sasuke's lips on his own, Naruto found his own pain within the mountain of agony Sasuke was buried under. As he listened, Naruto found his hands moving, reaching up, grabbing black locks of soft hair. "And you call me a moron," Naruto smiled before pulling Sasuke down, touching their lips back together, only this time, his body more than willingly complied.

Licking and sucking at his bottom lip, Sasuke moaned when Naruto opened his mouth, letting his tongue have full access. Without hesitation, his muscle moved over every inch of Naruto's cavern, exploring every last piece of flesh. Soon, he felt Naruto's hands pulling hard at his neck and head, pulling him down and deeper into the kiss until both parted, gasping for air.

"Gods," Sasuke panted, "you taste like heaven."

Naruto didn't know what to say, his mind was reeling and all he could mutter was Sasuke's name.

Hearing his name on Naruto's breathy lips tightened something low in Sasuke's abdomen and all he could think was that he needed more. Lowering his head, he began trailing kisses down Naruto's neck, sucking on the flesh and finally biting down, drawing blood over the area where his pulse sang, garnering a deep moan from Naruto's body. Encouraged, Sasuke made short work of Naruto's shirt, quickly pulling it over the blonds head and diving down to start working on his chest, twirling a nipple between two fingers before lowering his mouth to suck on the sensitive tissue.

Flinging his arms wide, Naruto felt his hands digging into the grass all around him. "Shit . . . Sasuke . . . "

Sasuke's head came up, his black eyes glowing. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck, no. It feels . . . "

Sasuke smirked, grinding his hips into Naruto's groin.

"How does it feel?"

Naruto arched his back, his hips coming off the ground. "Sasuke, you bastard. What . . . what are you doing to me?"

Sasuke only ground down harder, feeling the rough fabric between their erections, pulling even breathier sounds from Naruto's throat, telling Sasuke all he needed to know. "Looks like you really are enjoying this." Rubbing his bandaged palm down Naruto's sides, Sasuke reached back, grabbing Naruto's ass while licking around his navel, tracing the Kyuubi's seal with his tongue.

Pulling Naruto's hips up to slam into his own, two gasps ripped through the forest. "Sasuke . . . oh, gods . . . "

"Yes," Sasuke panted, "I'd say you're enjoying this very much."

"Teme . . . shut . . uh . . ."

Naruto's sputtering words were cut off as Sasuke once again pulled his hips up, forcefully grinding their hard cocks against one another. Somewhere, in Sasuke's distant mind, he knew he wanted more from the blond, but he'd already waited so long and they both needed the release. Besides, thanks to Orochimaru's "teachings", Sasuke might have been as far from a virgin as possible, but Naruto wasn't. At least, Sasuke thought, he sure as hell better be a virgin.

Feeling something low begin tightening, both Naruto and Sasuke were beyond anything more than a few grunts and intermingled moans. Both boys hips speeding faster and faster with needed release. And soon, it came - both of them spilling their sticky fluid into their boxers. Both blissfully sated as Sasuke let his body fall back onto Naruto's, covering the smaller figure with his weight.

"Sasuke . . . you're kind of heavy."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Sasuke stared down into Naruto's half lidded eyes, suddenly nervous about what had just happened. "Naruto, are you ok?"

A deep rumbling chuckle escaped Naruto's mouth, curving the edges up into something positively delicious. "Yeah, never better. Although, I never would have thought this is what Gaara was talking about."

Instantly, Sasuke felt his anger flare. "After what we just did, you're thinking about someone else?"

Naruto's eyes flew open, his smile only widening. "Relax, bastard. I was just thinking that Gaara told me to keep an open mind when it came to you. I just never figured this was what he was talking about."

A small smile worked its way across Sasuke's face, but unlike Naruto's, it wasn't pleasant. "Naruto, you've never done anything like this before . . . have you?"

After what just happened, Naruto hadn't thought his face could get any redder. He'd been wrong. "What . . . what are you talking about?"

Trailing a finger down Naruto's face, Sasuke obsessively stared at his scared cheeks. "This. No ones ever touched you this way, right?"

Squirming, Naruto was sure Sasuke was making fun of him. "Shut it, teme. Why do you have to insult me . . . "

"I'm not insulting you, only making sure I'm your first. Your only."

"What?"

"Answer me honestly, has there been anyone else?"

Naruto turned his face to the side, completely unable to look Sasuke in the eyes as he simply answered. "No. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not like you. People don't really like getting this close to me."

Bending down, Sasuke began leaving butterfly kisses along Naruto's jaw, lowering down, tasting his neck once again as he mumbled, "That's not entirely true."

"Che - right."

"Besides, I'm glad."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Jeeze, selfish much?"

Grabbing Naruto's chin roughly, Sasuke turned his face, staring down into Naruto's surprised eyes. "Yes, very selfish," then relaxing his grip, he added, "Currently, my revenge plate is rather full, I'd have hated to add more names to the list."

"Jackass, this isn't a joke."

His face becoming hard once again, Sasuke's voice was low and emotionless. "Whose joking."

Swallowing, Naruto remembered back to when Sasuke had threatened Sakura's life for even hinting she might ever seriously hurt him and in that instant, he knew Sasuke meant every word. "Um . . . I didn't mean . . . "

"Weren't you listening before? I said you were mine. No one else is to ever touch you like this."

Something inside Naruto shuddered, but all he could mumble was, "Possessive bastard."

Sasuke gave an honest smile. "Damn right, and don't ever forget it."

"Fine, but the object you are currently obsessing over is hungry," and then, as if just remembering where they were, Naruto said, "we should get going. Someone might see us."

Once again, Sasuke wondered how Naruto could be such a powerful adversary and be so incredibly clueless at the same time - totally ignorant to the Anbu operatives who'd been Sasuke's shadow since he'd returned to the village. Internally laughing, Sasuke knew it was already too late to be worried about being seen, and truth be told, he was more than happy with the scenario. After all, he wanted everyone to know who the dobe belonged to, and there was no time like the present to start that particular rumor mill.

Reluctantly standing, Sasuke reached down a hand, pulling Naruto's wobbly body up, eliciting yet another blush from the dobe as he fell into Sasuke's chest.

"Ne . . . sorry."

Running a hand through Naruto's messy hair, Sasuke pressed his lips against his tanned forehead. "Not a problem. In case you hadn't notice, I like the feel of your body against mine."

"Agh . . . who knew you were such a pervert."

Naruto felt Sasuke's hot breath on his ear, sending pleasant shivers radiating throughout his body. "Oh, Naruto, you have no idea how big of a pervert I can be."

Feeling his heart freeze, Naruto was only beginning to see what he'd unwittingly gotten himself into and he was simultaneously thrilled and terrified at the prospect.

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu  
**

Tsunade stared quietly up at the Anbu operatives before her, glad the ninjas wore masks to hide their obvious embarrassment regarding the newest intell on one Uchiha Sasuke.

"At first we were unsure if we should intervene. It appeared as if the Uchiha was attacking Uzumaki."

"But, I assume that wasn't the case," Tsunade politely inquired.

"No - it was not the case."

"Well then, what was going on?"

There was a pause and both masked figures glanced at each other, making Tsunade's ire rise. "Damn it! Stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened."

One of the Anbu gave a soft cough. "It seems as though the nature of their relationship has taken a turn."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And, what exactly does that mean?"

"It seems that Sasuke wasn't attacking Naruto . . . rather he was . . . "

"Molesting him," the other Anbu piped in.

Both of Tsunade's eyes went wide. "He what?"

"Well, that may not be the best term as it appeared as if Uzumaki was thoroughly enjoying himself. Or, ah, well . . . that's what it looked like."

"And sounded like."

Both Anbu took an unconscious step backwards, waiting for the inevitable explosion that was surely about to occur. As they'd watched the boys, they'd both wondered if they really should intervene, but it was all so intimate. In the end, they'd simply stayed in the background, watching like a couple of voyeurs. It had been an uncomfortable day. But instead of the furious outburst they both expected, their Hokage leaned back in her chair, bursting with laughter.

Slamming her fist down, Tsunade cheered, "About damn time!" Her crazed laughter spinning around the room, frightening both Anbu more than any maniacal rant.

Finally settling down, Tsunade wiped the happy tears from her eyes, only now realizing that neither Anbu had left. Sobering, she asked, "Was there something else?"

"Ah, no . . . not exactly. I was just wondering what you'd like us to do with this information."

"I assume you'd like us to keep this quiet," the second Anbu added.

Tsunade thought about the matter and smirked. "I assume Uchiha knew you were there."

They nodded. "He always knows we're there."

"Then no need to keep your mouth's shut. As a matter of fact, I have a new mission for you."

Both Anbu became acutely more nervous. "And what would that be, Lady Hokage?"

"I want you to tell everyone you know that they are together."

"Um, by together, you mean . . . "

Tsunade threw her hands up in frustration. "Together. You know, that they're a couple - as in screwing each other every chance they get. Oh - and don't forget to add what a possessive bastard Uchiha is and that he'll fucking kill anyone who lays a hand on the brat." She'd added the last, fearing for Naruto's safety given the renewed fan-girl base Sasuke had managed to obtain since his return. Once they knew Sasuke was off the market, their wrath could be deadly.

"Are you sure this is . . . "

"Are you questioning my orders?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No," they both called out in unison.

"Good. Oh - tell Hatake Kakashi first. I'm sure he'll find the news . . . interesting."

With a quick nod, both Anbu fled the Hokage's office, sure she'd finally lost her mind and yet determined to adhere to her orders.

Relaxing into the cushions of her chair, Tsunade couldn't help the smile on her face. Really and truly, it was about time. The tension the those two had been building was either going to wind up destroying half of the village, or the results of it would eventually save it. Both she and Kakashi had been a little nervous regarding which way it would go.

"About time, Uchiha," Tsunade murmured. "About damn time."

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu  
**

Despite Sasuke's protests, Naruto's will was unwavering regarding the deal they'd made earlier and under no circumstances were they eating anything besides ramen that night. However, Naruto did make one concession and they both wound up getting take-out from Ichiraku instead of pulling up a stool at the bar.

Once home, Sasuke could barely contain himself as he watch Naruto seductively slurping his noodles. Licking his plump lips, Naruto was barely aware of what he was putting the Uchiha through. "See teme, ramen really is the food of the gods."

His black eyes locked on Naruto's pink lips, for once, Sasuke found it difficult to argue with his ramen obsessed friend. Because, make no mistake, if ever their was a deity to which Sasuke would pray, the man in front of him would be it.

Keeping his mouth firmly closed, Sasuke'd barely touched his food by the time Naruto was leaning back, a look of complete and utter satisfaction spread across his face. "Ah . . . nothing like a good bowl of ramen."

"Or eight," Sasuke interjected.

"Teme! I did not eat eight bowls."

"Hn. How many then?"

Naruto's eyes lowered while grinning sheepishly. "Six."

-Silence.

"What?"

-More silence.

"What!"

Smirking, Sasuke began dropping his blank stare, allowing the lustful feelings stirring his soul full access to his ever darkening eyes.

Unused to any type of willfully shown emotion on Sasuke's part, Naruto felt his anxiety escalate and suddenly, his question of, "What," had a totally different meaning.

"So, would you say your hunger has been sated, Naruto?" Sasuke practically purred as he stood from his seat at Naruto's kitchen counter.

Bringing up a hand, Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh . . . yeah, I suppose so. Why?"

"Just wondering if there was anything else needing satisfied is all."

Feeling his lips suddenly dry, Naruto wetted them, unwittingly adding to the fuel firing Sasuke's libido. "Teme, just what do you . . . " Naruto's words dropped to a halt as Sasuke grabbed his wrist, pulling him from the kitchen and into his small bedroom. Before Naruto had time to wonder what exactly was going on, he found himself laid out flat on his back, a pillow roughly shoved under his head. "Hey . . . Oh, gods . . . "

Arching his back, Naruto couldn't help pushing his groin into Sasuke's face as he mouthed the blonds clothed erection. "Ahh . . . shit, Sas . . . "

Replacing his mouth with his hand, Sasuke's head raised, his eyes drinking in the site of Naruto's flushed body, panting with need. "Fuck, Naru. You look so damn sexy." Then, giving a good, hard rub, he added, "You like that? You like my hand kneading your big cock."

Pleasure on a scale Naruto had only recently experienced began firing through his body. How Sasuke could even begin forming coherent sentences was completely beyond him. Feeling another fiery jolt dance up his spine, Naruto panted, "What . . . what . . . I can't . . . "

Sasuke stopped his ministrations, earning a disappointed whine from Naruto as he folded his arms over Naruto's chest, laying his chin on them while staring up at the object of his affection.

"Why did you stop?"

"It seemed like you were having trouble thinking and I need to know what you want."

Naruto was genuinely confused. "Teme, I don't know what you're asking."

"Let me rephrase it - what are you comfortable with? Just how far do you want me to go?"

Letting his head drop back onto the bed, Naruto felt a burning blush light up his face. Only it wasn't due to desire but embarrassment. "I . . . I'm not sure. I've never really . . . "

Sasuke's heart pounded, pleased once again at the realization of just how new all this was to his dobe. "Do you know just how fucking hot I think it is that you've never done this before."

If possible, the redness coloring Naruto's face deepened. "You're making fun of me again."

Minutely shaking his head, Sasuke's eyes hardened. "You couldn't be more wrong."

More embarrassed than ever, Naruto shifted his blue orbs, unable to look into those black as night globes staring back at him. "I mean it dobe. I find your inexperience very appealing."

Naruto snorted. "Che - you just like being better than me at everything."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Sasuke's face. He couldn't really argue with his friend, because in fact, he did like being the best at everything. Still, this was about pleasuring his blond dobe. And, with that thought, his eyes softened as he began stroking Naruto's cheek. "Back to business, what do you want me to do to you?" Leaning down, Sasuke placed feather light kisses along Naruto's blushing cheeks. "Honestly, what are you comfortable with?"

"I . . . I liked what you were doing before."

"Hmm, that's good, but how far do you want me to go with it?" Sasuke asked as he tilted Naruto's head back, giving him better access to his neck.

"I don't think . . . I mean . . . not all . . . "

Sasuke's teeth dug into Naruto's flesh, making another fresh mark before Sasuke growled, "No sex? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, not until you're ready." Giving an evil smirk, Sasuke's head disappeared from Naruto's field of vision.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you liked what I was doing earlier, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then, that's what I'm doing."

"Oh - shit . . . Sasuke . . . "

Sasuke's hands made quick work of Naruto's pants and boxers, quickly pushing them down and out of the way, exposing Naruto's hardened cock to the cool air, eliciting an almost feral groan from him as Sasuke bent his head down, licking the slit at the tip.

Running his tongue up and down the shaft, Sasuke thrilled at the noises Naruto was making, until they started becoming muffled. Looking up, he saw Naruto laying there, his lust dazed eyes staring at the ceiling as he clamped down on the fist he'd stuffed in his mouth, quieting his screams. Reaching down, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hardness, grabbing the blonds attention.

"Take it out of your mouth," he demanded.

Naruto complied, but looked confused. "But someone might hear."

Gratified beyond measure, Sasuke answered, "Let them. I want to hear you scream."

"Sasuke?"

"Scream for me, Naruto. Scream my name with something other than grief and pain."

Understanding filtered into Naruto's foggy brain and he smiled. "Ok teme. Get back to work."

Sasuke eagerly complied and put the whole of his effort and training into what he was doing. Going painfully slow at first, wrapping his tongue around the shaft as his hands played with Naruto's balls - earning blissfully loud moans and pants from the man he so desperately wanted to please.

"Sasuke, please . . . go faster . . . "

Smirking, Sasuke did just that, swallowing the tip of Naruto into him, each time his head bobbed down, taking more and more of his lover into his mouth until the mushroom head was hitting the back of his throat. Swallowing and humming, Sasuke held Naruto's hips to the bed as the blond wound his hands into Sasuke's hair, painfully pulling on it. But he didn't care.

"Umm . . . Sasuke . . . I'm gonna . . . "

Sasuke could feel Naruto's balls tighten, the orgasm building, much like his own. Reaching down a hand, Sasuke pumped himself in time to what his mouth was doing.

"Sasuke!"

And with that final scream of his name, Sasuke felt Naruto let go, drenching his throat in cum as Sasuke worked hard swallowing all of it, not wanting to waste a precious drop of the writhing creature below him. With his work finally done, Sasuke looked down to see his own seed covering his hand. Wiping the fluid on the bed sheet, he slowly made his way up Naruto's quivering body, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before staring into Naruto's blissfully lidded eyes, still dazed from pleasure.

Biting down on Naruto's ear, he asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Fuck . . . where did you learn to do that?"

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know."

Naruto sat up, pulling Sasuke with him. "No more secrets. When I ask you a question, I want an answer."

Sighing, Sasuke circled his arms around Naruto's shoulders, burying his face in Naruto's golden hair. "I understand what you're saying, but there are some things I'm not ready to speak about. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just . . . "

"I'm sorry. You've been gone so long, and most of that time you were with that snake faced bastard. I guess I'm just hoping my nightmares of what happened to you are worse than the reality."

Sasuke braced himself against the flood of memories he tried daily to suppress. How he wished he could tell Naruto that was true, that it hadn't really been that bad. But he'd asked for the truth, and that certainly wasn't it.

"Sasuke?"

Squeezing his blond savior closer, Sasuke quietly answered, "You asked me not to lie, but I can't tell you the truth either. I don't know what to say."

Tilting his head up, Naruto moved to place a gentle kiss on Sasuke's lips, whispering, "When you're ready, I'll be here."

Those simple words sliced through Sasuke's chest and he gasped at the pressure they created. Pulling Naruto to him, he crushed the blond, going beyond pain and not caring. "Gods, I need you. How could I have ever left you."

Breathing through the pain of their embrace, Naruto allowed Sasuke to hold him, knowing the man needed the contact. "I've been asking myself that same question for years." Pushing Sasuke away from him, Naruto's eyes were serious, his voice flat as he stated, "And, you're never leaving me again. You got that teme. Never again."

Idly, Sasuke's pale hand worked its way under Naruto's shirt as his mind wondered why he'd left the offending fabric on his dobe. While his fingers ghosted over the invisible seal decorating Naruto's navel, Sasuke could only shake his head. "Naruto, it's not that I want to -"

Gripping Sasuke's shoulders to the point of pain, Naruto shook his friend now turned lover. "No! Don't you dare say it! You're here and like hell I'm letting you go again! You told me you'd stay until I said different. Well, I'm saying you stay!"

Only one word came to Sasuke's mind and the name left his lips in a ghosted whisper, "Itachi."

"Fuck Itachi. Gods, if that is the reason you're thinking of leaving me again, then Kyuubi and I should have wasted the asshole when we had the chance."

Sasuke's dropped head shot up, his eyes spinning widely, a feral growl on his lips. "You will not touch him! Itachi is mine. Mine to kill!"

Heaving a great sigh, Naruto's hands relaxed. "Teme, you sure as hell have a lot of people you think only you have a right to kill."

"Naruto . . . I . . . "

Placing a single finger to Sasuke's lips, Naruto made a shushing noise. "It's ok. Well, I mean, maybe not really ok, but I think I understand. Or, at least I understand about your brother. I've always understood. That's why we didn't kill him when we had a chance."

No longer capable of staring into Naruto's all to understanding eyes, Sasuke glanced away. "You should have done it anyway."

"What? Killed Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded. "He won't stop coming after you, and I can't . . . I mean, I don't really know . . . "

Smiling sadly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin, turning his dark eyes to meet his own shining ones. "Teme, I can protect myself."

"I know you're strong Naruto, but Itachi . . . "

"Itachi is a badass son of a bitch. Ah . . . no offense to your mom or anything," Naruto added with an embarrassed smile.

"None taken, dumbass."

"Hey - "

All further protest left Naruto's mouth as Sasuke claimed it with his own, showing his blond dobe the very depth of his feeling. Only after he was sure Naruto had been kissed thoroughly did Sasuke draw back. "Teme . . . " Naruto heaved, his voice breathless.

"I can't lose you, Naruto. I won't lose you. I can't . . . "

Sitting back, Sasuke's face became a blank mask betraying none of his inner turmoil. In his mind, Sasuke knew. Knew this was what he'd feared all along. This as much as any other reason was why he'd left. Why he'd stayed away. This fear. This gods forsaken overwhelming fear winding its way through his body and soul. The shear weight of knowing that if anything happened to Naruto . . . if he let anything happen to the blond idiot sitting in front of him . . . he'd never recover. There would be nothing. Absolutely nothing salvageable left.

With his hands still firmly gripping Sasuke's shoulders, Naruto could feel the tremors wracking his teme's body. "Sas - "

No answer, just a blank, empty stare. "Sasuke?"

Again. An absolute void of nothing.

Fear gripped at Naruto's heart as his hand clenched down on Sasuke's flesh once again, shaking the man hard as he screamed, "Sasuke!"

Blinking rapidly, Sasuke's dark eyes focused on the worried blue ones in front of him, only now catching up to Naruto mid sentence, " . . . -ap out of it asshole!"

"Naru?"

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "Finally. Don't do that again, okay. You really scared the shit out of me for a second."

"Sorry."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The teme never apologized which unnerved him even more. "Hey bastard, where did you go?"

"Go?"

"Yeah. I mean, you were sitting in front of me, but your mind was like a billion miles away or something."

Shaking his head, Sasuke couldn't find the words. Couldn't even begin to explain what he'd been thinking.

Grinning mischievously, Naruto tried lightening the mood. "Oh, come on teme. Don't tell me you're that worried about me getting hurt."

Sasuke's body stilled, his whole being filled with anger. "Idiot! Do not even joke about - "

But before another word could leave Sasuke's mouth, he found himself wrapped in strong tan arms. His own limbs hanging helplessly by his sides as Naruto's warm breath ghosted across his ear. "Hey, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm pretty tough to kill. Knock me down, and I get right back up again. Not to mention the fact that I'm pretty tenacious when it comes to a certain bastadly raven haired Uchiha." Smiling sadly, Naruto gave Sasuke's body another squeeze before adding, "Besides, you're the one threatening to leave, not me."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke relaxed into the embrace, allowing his own arms to come up and encircle Naruto. "Hn. As if I could ever really leave you, dobe."

"Damn right. Besides, if you did, I'd just chase after you again."

Sasuke couldn't help the smile lighting up his pallid face. But, it was short lived as memories of his brother began filtering through his brain once again. "So, neither one of us wants to leave the other, but that still doesn't answer the question regarding Itachi."

Pulling out of the embrace, Naruto scoffed. "Che, of course it does."

"I don't - "

"No, of course you don't. You never did understand. But you see, teme, it's pretty damn simple. I don't leave you. You don't leave me, and together, we kick Itachi's ass."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Idiot, he'll just find a way to use how I feel about you against me."

"Only if you let him."

Shaking his head, Sasuke could only sigh. "Naruto, you don't understand . . . "

"Well, I suppose you're probably right about that. But I still think my plan is best."

"Idiot, it's really not much of a plan."

Naruto looked affronted. "What? Not a plan? It's the perfect plan. We track him down, beat his sorry ass into a bloody pulp, afterwards - you kill him. Then, when we're done, we come back to Konoha, I become Hokage, you become head of Anbu, and we spend as much time screwing each others brains out as possible. Who needs a better plan than that?"

Sasuke stared, eyes wide before a wicked grin lit up his face. As his fingers began once again ghosting over Naruto's still naked cock, Sasuke found his own twitching in response to the delicious moans his actions elicited. Leaning forward, Sasuke took a tanned earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it as he answered, "I see your strategic abilities have also improved since I've been gone."

"Sas - " Naruto groaned.

"For once, Na-ru-to, I believe I agree with your plan."

"Ahhh . . . " Naruto's breathing increased as Sasuke's fingers wrapped themselves around his hardening dick.

"I just find one, itty, bitty, little flaw with your idea."

"Ha . . . and w-what . . . what w-would that b-be . . . "

"Hn - waiting until after Itachi's dead to start fucking your brains out."

Naruto practically whined, "Sasu - "

"Shhh, I promised, not until you're ready. But, there are plenty of other ways I can pleasure you until then." Taking a long swipe at Naruto's neck with his tongue, Sasuke taunted, "Would you like that Naru? Would you like me to make you cum over and over again until you're lying here, exhausted on this bed."

"Fuck Sasuke. Gods yes."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. "Good answer, Naruto. Good answer."

**Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasunaru Sasu  
**

Deep inside Naruto's mind, A warm, blue halo of light, surrounded by hundreds of orange clad, blond haired, shinobi, stood outside a square room - chains crisscrossing the now quiet structure. To his left, a small chibi stood, firmly grasping the hazy blue light within one of his small hands as his little body quivered. "Is it really all right now?"

Looking down with nothing but love, the fuzzy, blue warmth smiled. "Yes little one. It is more than all right." Then, raising his free hand, the being extended his blue aura around the chained box. To a single one, the myriad of Naruto's littering the empty field stared in wonder as the chains dissolved, watching in mute fascination when the door to the room opened and a blinding white light fired across the empty landscape.

With their mouths dropped open in awe, all marveled at the strength this singular version of themselves held. A strength rivaled only by that of the blue halo - Naruto's very soul.

Smiling brightly, the Naruto emerging from the once chained box stepped forward and was instantly swamped by all the versions of Naruto's psyche. Each and every one drawn towards the overwhelming power and warmth of this incarnation.

Leaning down, the blue halo of Naruto's soul patted the blond hair of his chibi self. "You see, everything is as it should be."

Chibi Naruto's head nodded in pure joy. "He's really strong. Isn't he."

Naruto's soul nodded, forming a fuzzy blue streak. "Yes. He is by far the strongest of us all."

"Even you?" Chibi Naruto asked.

"No, child. Naruto's love for Sasuke is part of him, just as all of you are a part of him. And as such, his strength is my strength."

Chibi Naruto giggled as the blinding white light came closer to him. "He feels really warm."

A small smile spread across Naruto's soul. "I'm glad you think so."

"Everything's good again, isn't it," Chibi Naruto smiled.

The blue halo sighed knowing not everything was as simple as Naruto's child like version would like to believe. Still, things were certainly better than they'd once been, and now, without the constant need to cage the pain Sasuke had caused, the light of Naruto's soul could begin working on an even greater challenge - that of one large, pissed, kitsune demon.

All this and more ran through Naruto's soul, but he voiced none of it, instead looking down at the smallest version of themselves and smiling, "Yes, little one, everything is indeed good again." And then, with his work here complete, the blue, shining ball of light known as Naruto's soul, headed for the deepest recesses of his container's mind. No, he would not get too close to the Kyuubi - at least, not yet. But the day would come when he could enter that towering cage without fear. After all, who could really resist the power of Uzumaki Naruto's soul.

_Ta-da! That's the end. I hope you weren't terribly disappointed by no full on lemon. I just didn't feel like the Naruto of this story was ready for it._

_Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed._

_-lunamist  
_


End file.
